Sucré Tentations
by HappyMidnight
Summary: Renge is pregnant with Kyoya's child. What happens when Kyoya appears to care more about social standing than his pregnant girlfriend? Can Renge change his manipulative, businessman ways? Kyoya x Renge /Last Updated on: 1/3/10\
1. Trouver Dehors

The title: Sucré Tentations translates to Sweet Temptations. I titled the story in French because Renge is French. So, if you were wondering about the title: there ya go.

Summary: Renge is pregnant with Kyoya's child. What happens when Kyoya appears to care more about social standing than his pregnant girlfriend? Can Renge change his manipulative, businessman ways?

**"Sucré Tentations"**

**by: **

**Pinkfroggie**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Renge sighed. It was a stupid mistake, a very stupid mistake. She should've told him to wear a condom, and she should've been on birth control. She should've controlled herself.

Should've.

To bad she didn't.

Now she sat on her bed with the pregnancy test stick in her hands. The little pink plus sign was all she could see.

She wondered how he'd react, probably not well. And after others found out, they'd force them to marry. She didn't know if she wanted to be married to Kyoya Ootori. The two shared one drunken night together, and few days afterwards. Since that time, the two had done their best to avoid each other. Although, Kyoya would steal glances at her every chance he got. Even though he may say that he doesn't like her at all, he really does. Renge wished she knew how he felt, though.

"Renge! Is everything alright? You've been in your room an awfully long time and school is about to start" her father was knocking on her door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Renge called back.

She grabbed her bag, throwing the pregancy test in it. On her way out, she glanced at herself in her mirror.

'Say goodbye to the old Renge...' she thought to herself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It never occured to Renge just how paranoid she was. All day, she thought that people were staring at her belly, or that they somehow knew that she was pregnant. Maybe she had a sign on her or something? Another thing that became painfully obvious throughout the day was that she was certainly getting larger than the other girls who were thin as a twig. She dreaded the thought of showing up to school when she was showing.

Throughout the whole day, Kaoru, Haruhi (who she knew was actually a girl), and Hikaru worried about her. They all thought that she was sick or something because she refused to touch any food all day. It wasn't that she wasn't hungry, it was just that none of the food appealled to her. She only wanted apples, and sadly, there wasn't an apple in sight.

At the end of the day, immediatly after the teacher dissmissed class for the day, Renge was out the door. She needed to get down to Music Room #3, she had to tell Kyoya now because if he found out later then maybe he would react differently. Renge dashed through the halls of Ouran, but she made sure that she composed herself before entering the club room. Just as she was about to push open the door, when she stopped herself because she heard voices talking inside. They were Tamaki and Kyoya's voices.

"So, you really do like her?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah...it's weird because I've never liked someone the way I like her. Should I ask her out?" Kyoya asked nervously.

"Yes! Ask her out after club today, right as she's leaving. Pull her aside and ask her to be your girlfriend" Tamaki suggested.

"Okay...you know what, I will" Kyoya said and then proceeded to thank his friend.

Renge swallowed and clenched her eyes together, tight.

'Kyoya...he...likes someone else...' Renge thought to herself.

Renge was about to take off down the hall when she realized that she could run from Kyoya, but that wasn't going to solve any of her problems, because she could run away from the host club, she could run away from Kyoya, and she could run away from telling Kyoya that she was pregnant with his child. But she couldn't run away from the fact that she was pregnant and that matters would need to be faced.

So, she calmly and quietly pushed open the door. She didn't need to tell Kyoya today anyway. Tamaki and Kyoya glanced at her as she entered the clubroom, but they started to stare when they found that she had entered the clubroom quietly, and she was looking at her feet and clutching her bag.

"Is something wrong?" Kyoya asked, adjusting his glasses.

"No, no, no. Why would something be wrong?" Renge realized how nervous she was to be around him and she let out a yelp and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya questioned.

Renge nodded, scurrying away from him, to the other side of the clubroom where Mori and Honey were sitting.

"Renge-chan! Want some cake?" Honey asked Renge, hopeful.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm full" Renge lied, sitting down across from Honey "But I'd love to just sit and watch you enjoy your cake."

"Okay, Renge-chan, if you say so" Honey took that as his chance to snatch another piece of cake.

Mori was examining Renge from across the small table. Renge always accepted Honey's offer of cake, no matter how full she was.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That day, Renge didn't really monitor club activities, she just sat there quietly. She was to lost in thought to care how these other high school girls, carefree ones, liked the different hosts. It didn't make a difference to her if they thought Tamaki was stunning, or that Honey was adorable.

Soon, club activities had ended and Kyoya obviously had chickened out because when the girls were leaving, he stayed sitting at the table in the back corner, typing away on his laptop. Renge hadn't noticed, but Tamaki had motioned that he and the others would be behind the green couch. She was debating if she should leave right now or stay and tell Kyoya.

"Renge" Kyoya's voice sounded close. When Renge looked up, she found that he was standing right in front of her. Usually, Renge's head would've jerked in his direction if he so much as stopped typing, but she'd been to lost in thought to hear him make his way over to her, right in front of her to be exact.

"Yes?" Renge yelped.

"I've been wanting to ask you something" Kyoya said, biting his lip "Would you...like to be my...girlfriend?"

Renge's eyes widened and after hearing that, she was taken back by a mix of emotions. She was mad at herself for thinking that Kyoya liked someone else. She was sad because she'd spent all this time mopeing about how she thought that Kyoya had liked someone else. And she was glad that Kyoya liked her, and wanted her to be his girlfriend. She was so overcome by these different emotions that she couldn't help but tear up a bit and blurt the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant with your child!" Renge blurted out by accident. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and clenched her eyes shut. She hadn't meant to say that. It just sort of, came out.

"I figured that you were pregnant. The way you've been acting sort of lead me to believe that" Kyoya sighed "And I've already taken the time to think about this whole matter and make sure I don't fuck up my reaction and piss a already hormonal woman off. So without further ado, I'd like to give you my real reaction to you being pregnant with my child."

Renge tilted her head to the side, but quickly understood. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear "Renge, I'm scared of so many things...but if I could chose anyone to be with during a situation like this, it would be you."

That was no lie. Renge was surely a safe bet. Her father was richer than Tamaki's and Kyoya's combined, and her family's social status is so high that people would likely reguard this as her family wanting her to start a family young because they'd need a male heir to her father's businesses. And this little happening would work for Kyoya's family because that would bring them up on the status bar, since Renge's family was so far up.

The rest of the host club members came out from behind the green couch and said congradulations and clapped a little bit for the two, but both Kyoya and Renge knew exactly what they were thinking beneath the exterior:

"How the hell..._when _the hell did this happen!?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Kyoya isn't OOC like I'd expected him to be, because you see, he's thinking about how this will bring his family's status up instead of the fact that he is going to be a teen parent. Very Kyoya like.


	2. Outre de son Plan

Before I start this chapter, I just wanted to make this quick side note: All the chapter names will be in French and you'll see why later in the story because they'll be more on Renge's time in France and what happened there that changed her. But anyway, since all the chapter names are in French, I thought I'd translate the chapter names at the beginning of every chapter.

1st Chapter: **Trouver Dehors** means Finding Out

2nd Chapter: **Outre de son Plan **means Apart of his Plan

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyoya offered to take Renge home that day. Renge knew what was coming. Kyoya only acted so damn happy because he was around his friends, but now he was alone with Renge and he wasn't about to start the car until they got some things figured out.

"Renge" Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes?" Renge replied softly. She had her hands folded in her lap and a frown on her face, but she was looking down so he'd never know.

"How the hell could you let this happen?" Kyoya asked, irritated.

"How could _I _let this happen!? What about you! You should've been wearing a condom!" Renge shot back.

"You should've taken birth control!"

"You shouldn't have taken me into your bedroom!"

"Just shutup!" Kyoya snapped, he clenched his hands into fists.

Renge swallowed and tried hard to fight back tears, and she was doing a pretty good job so far at keeping tears from flowing down her cheeks. She didn't want to be precieved as weak, because she was anything but that. Her mother had always told her how strong she was and she wasn't about to let her mother down now.

Kyoya let out a sigh "I'm sorry for that brief outburst, but I'm sure that you knew it was coming."

"I suspected that you'd be an asshole" Renge clenched her own hands into fists. Man, her hormones were going crazy. All day, she'd been managing them just fine, but not now. She was so angry right now that she was willing to get out of the car and punch whoever was closest to her, reguardless of who it was.

"I'm not being an asshole, I'm being sensible" Kyoya said coldly "And Renge, how long have you known that you've been pregnant?"

"I just found out this morning after I took a pregnancy test...and since we had sex about 3 months ago, I think it's safe to say that I'm just about 3 months pregnant today" Renge looked out the window "And no, I haven't slept with any other guys. Just you. You know Kyoya, I promised my mom that I'd wait until marriage until I had sex. But that night, I couldn't resist. You were just to tempting."

Kyoya stared at her "Well, you could've controlled yourself. Have some class."

"Shutup! Just shutup! If I wanted your opinion on the matter I would've asked!" Renge hissed. It was official, Renge had snapped. She could only contain her raging hormones for so long.

Kyoya was sufficiently shocked by Renge's outburst and it took him a few moment to collect himself "Very well. We have more important matters to address than some pathetic promise. Now, you do realize that our parents will force us to marry?"

"Yes, I figured that one out earlier today" Renge looked over at Kyoya "And I also sort of guessed that we're likely going to tell our parents of my pregnancy tonight?"

"We have to, if we wait to long, others could find out before our parents have a suitable cover story for this matter. Now, on the topic of our marriage, would you like a winter or summer wedding?"

"What!? You're already planning out our wedding!?" Renge didn't know if she was more shocked or appalled "How do you even know if I will want to marry you?"

"You have to. We both know that our parents will force us to marry, that or our status as powerful families will plummet and nobody would ever hire another Ootori or a Houshakuji. We'd be seen as scum, lower than Yakuza members. Renge, we _have _to get married whether you like it or not" Kyoya explained.

"I heard you talking to Tamaki, I thought you liked me?" Renge heard what Kyoya said, but she didn't feel like commenting on the inevitable.

"That was all apart of my plan, because I suspected something was up with you, and I just needed you to have the impression that I actually liked you. That way, you'd open up to me and tell me if something was wrong" Kyoya snapped.

"Can't we just go tell our parents?" Renge would rather face her father right now than listen to Kyoya's bullshit for another second!

"Yes, but first, we must discuss our character when we do. We should both act like we truely love each other, hold hands and all that jazz" Kyoya started the car "Don't ruin this, Renge. If you mess up, then I may not inheiret one of my father's businesses."

Renge was in disbelief. He really didn't care.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

First stop: The Ootori's. Kyoya and Renge sat outside his father's office, they were waiting for his secretary to come out and tell them that they could enter.

"You have to wait to just talk to your dad?" Renge was a bit shocked "I can just talk to my dad anytime."

"Well, my situation is a bit different than yours. I don't have as much luxeries" Kyoya said bitterly.

"Hey, you know what would be great, Kyoya?" Renge snapped.

"What?" Kyoya asked, unamused.

"If you would just shut the hell up! I have more luxeries? Please. You don't know the half of it...asshole!" Renge hissed, turning away from him.

"Whatever" Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, Master Ootori, your father will see you and your...friend...now" the secretary came out and told them.

Kyoya stood up and started walking into the big room, Renge followed slowly behind him. They walked to the back of the big room where there was a door that lead to Kyoya's father's office. Kyoya pulled the door open, he kept his head high, while as Renge did the exact opposite.

"Close the door" Yoshio, his father, commanded.

Renge scurried over to the door and gently shut it before scurrying back over to Kyoya. Yoshio's office was dimly light and it had a certain smell, like old books mixed with tabacco. Yoshio's desk was a giant oak desk, in which he was currently seated at. There were 2 chairs sitting in front of the desk and Kyoya and Renge sat down on those chairs.

"What do you need?" Yoshio asked, still more focused on his paperwork than his son.

"I'm not going to make small talk or beat around the bush, Renge Houshakuji is pregnant with my child" Kyoya said, pointing towards Renge when he said her name.

Yoshio dropped the paper that was in his hand and everything when silent. Renge could've sworn she heard the paper hit the ground, it was that quiet.

"Did you say, Houshakuji?" Yoshio asked after a few moments.

"Yes. She's the daughter of Akio Houshakuji, the man who owns over 30 businesses in France and over 100 businesses here in Japan" Kyoya refreshed his father's memory. Yoshio gave his son a look as if to say 'well, if it had to be anybody, I'm glad it was her, this will bring our family's status up'.

"Ah, well, Miss. Houshakuji, it's nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?" Yoshio was treating Renge more like a client rather than the mother of his future grandchild.

"3 months" Renge told him softly. She thought that he'd be having a fit right now, which is why she was shocked that he wasn't. She knew that he father was going to have a fit when he found out.

"6 months left until you're due then, very nice. So, when is the wedding going to be? Kyoya, do you have the number of the woman who planned your sister's wedding?" Yoshio asked, searching through a pile of business cards.

"Yes, I have the number. But, we don't know when the wedding will be yet, maybe a few months after the baby is born" Kyoya tried to be as agreeable as possible. It didn't matter that Yoshio was trying his best to accomidate Renge, if Kyoya acted up he'd get slapped and he knew it. Yoshio treated Renge like a client because it was proper since she was the daughter of a very powerful man, and because this union of families would make Yoshio millions more yen.

"Well, it is the 4th of October already, so the baby will be born in April. How about a summer wedding? You two could wed in August?" Yoshio wasn't really going to give them a choice anyway.

"Okay" Kyoya said "Sounds good, right Renge?"

Renge nodded "Yes."

"Alright then" Yoshio folded his hands on his desk "If you don't mind me asking, have you told Renge's father yet?"

"No, not yet" Kyoya said.

"Well once you do, please let me know the housing situation as soon as possible" Yoshio picked the paper up off the ground.

"Housing situation?" Renge was confused.

"Yes, since the two of you will be living together. I need to know if you'll be staying with us, if Kyoya will be staying with you, or if you'll just be switching back and forth" Yoshio explained.

"I think we'll just switch back and forth" Renge offered a small smile.

"Very well. Now I have paperwork to tend to, please show yourselves out" Yoshio looked back down at his paperwork.

"Thank you for listening" Kyoya stood up.

"And understanding" Renge added, standing up too.

"Yes, yes" Yoshio said, distracted.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyoya and Renge now sat in Kyoya's car outside of Renge's massive mansion.

"I can't do this..." Renge shook her head.

"And why not? You were fine around my dad" Kyoya was getting irritated. They'd been sitting in the car for at least 20 minutes, as Renge debated going in or not.

"You don't understand! My dad isn't like your dad! My dad will honestly care about this, and he'll get mad!" Renge was on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry, it's stupid to cry" Kyoya looked away from her.

"I was raised to believe that feeling different emotions and expressing them in natural, and that I should always express how I feel" Renge said coldly "I didn't learn to repress all my emotions."

Kyoya grinded his teeth together and made a low growling noise. Renge pretended not to hear him.

"Asshole" Renge mumbled.

"Come on! Let's just go inside and tell your dad!" Kyoya got out of the car, but Renge stayed put. That is, until Kyoya came over to her side of the car and pulled her out forcefully. Renge stumbled over her own feet as Kyoya was pulling her up, and Renge started to fall to the ground.

"Renge!" Kyoya quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

Renge's eyes were wide. She was about 1 foot away from hitting the pavement. She swallowed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" she almost whispered "But...why'd you save me?"

"Even if I may not like you all that much, you're still carrying my child and I'd do anything to protect him" Kyoya stood her upright.

"First of all, it's our child and secondly, how do you know it's going to be a him? Maybe it'll be a girl!" Renge shot back.

"Maybe" was all Kyoya said before he took hold of Renge's hand and pulled her towards her front door.

"No! Let go of me! Kyoya Ootori! Let go! You smug bastard! Let go!" Renge hollered.

Just then, the front door opened. Renge didn't know who it was, but reguardless of that, Renge was already jumpy from almost hitting the pavement earlier, that she was startled when the front door opened. So, she did the instinctive thing and she clung to the closest thing to her, which just so happened to be Kyoya. She laced her fingers with him and she gently touched his arm as she hid behind him.

"Madame Renge?" a female voice said. Renge peeked out from behind Kyoya and saw her personal maid and butler standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Saya" Renge replied from behind Kyoya. She peeked her head out from behind him and flashed her maid and butler a smile.

"We heard yelling, is something wrong? Who is this young man? Should we kick him off Houshakuji property? Madame, you know how your father feels about you dating" her personal butler, Hibiki said.

"Nothing's wrong, and no we don't need to kick him out. Yes, I do know how my dad feels about me dating and he'll be in for a real treat with what I have to tell him" Renge came out a little more from behind Kyoya and she moved her hand away from his arm, but she was still holding his hand "And this young man is Kyoya Ootori, youngest son of Yoshio Ootori."

"Pleased to meet you, Master Ootori" Saya curtsied and Hibiki nodded.

Renge let go of her tight grip on Kyoya's hand "We'll be going to have a small talk with my father now, I'll see the both of you in a little bit."

Saya and Hibiki moved aside and let the young couple pass by. Renge led Kyoya upstairs and down a few halls before stopping in front of two big doors. All the while, Kyoya was admiring the fine architecture and all the rare paintings they had on their walls. Renge was gripping the doorknob tightly, but she didn't want to turn it. So, yet again, Kyoya had to be forceful. He gripped his own hand over Renge's and turned the knob with her hand still on there. He pushed open the door ever so slightly.

"Yes?" a deep voice came from inside the room.

"Daddy?" Renge popped her head into her father's office.

"Hello precious, how are you? Is everything alright?" Akio asked his only daughter.

Renge stepped into the room and Kyoya followed her in. At that moment, Akio knew that something was not right. Akio had always told his daughter to wait until she's older to date but she never listened. He knew that she dated a lot, but she'd done in secretly, so it made him wonder why she was bringing this boy to meet her father.

"Daddy...didn't you say that you'd always love me...no matter what?" Renge said, she was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yes darling, but what's wrong?" Akio was seated behind his desk and he completley abandoned his paperwork to talk to his daughter which suprised Kyoya.

"This is one of those 'no matter what' times..." Renge took a very long pause before continuing on with something that she didn't _want _to say, but she knew that she _had _to say it "Daddy...I'm pregnant with Kyoya Ootori's child."

"WHAT!?" Akio yelled. He knew that something was up, but this!?

"Please don't be mad...please don't be mad..." Renge kept mumbling, although it wasn't effecting Akio's mood.

"Renge, how could you let this happen!?" Akio yelled.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy! I'm so very sorry! It was in the heat of the moment and Kyoya and I forgot about the risks and we were stupid, so stupid" Renge was now crying. Kyoya looked at the poor girl, and he knew that he didn't exactly like her to much, but she was crying and he hated seeing girls cry. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, he pulled her close to him and let her cry into his chest.

"Your actions were stupid, very stupid" Akio shook his head "How far along are you?"

"She's 3 months" Kyoya answered for Renge.

"I didn't ask you, Ootori!" Akio snapped at Kyoya "Renge, how long have you known?"

"I-I-I j-just f-found out t-t-today" Renge sobbed.

"I expect that you two will be getting married?" Akio said, it was more of a statment than a question though.

"Yes" Kyoya replied.

"Y-Yes" Renge sobbed.

Akio took a few more deep breaths before leaning back in his chair and letting out a big sigh "Renge...come here"

_'Oh no, she going to get slapped my her father for her actions...'_ Kyoya thought to himself as Renge walked over to her father.

Kyoya was throughly shocked when instead of slapping Renge, her father hugged her and began telling her how much he loves her, no matter what. Kyoya wondered if this was how most families were, or if it was just Renge's that was different. Maybe it was because she was from France? He didn't know. But either way, Renge's father and his own father certainly have very different views on parenting.

After Akio was done hugging Renge, he watched his daughter walk back over and stand near Kyoya and he couldn't help but smile.

"I suppose you two do make a nice couple" Akio smiled.

"Why thank you, sir" Kyoya smiled back at him.

"So, does Yoshio know already?" Akio asked, raising an eyebrow and looking back at forth between the two.

"Yeah, we told him first. He was fine with it, and when we were there we decided upon an August wedding since I'm due in April" Renge explained to her father. Although, it was awkward to tell him this considering that she's only 16 years old and a second year. Kyoya was going to be 18 soon, and he's a 4th year.

"Okay, now, what's the living situation going to be?" Akio looked back and forth between the two once again.

"I'll live at his house with him for the first half the week, and then he'll live with me here for the second half. And on Wednesday's, we'll just be there in the morning, and then after school we'll come here" Renge told him, and at the end, he nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Now Renge, when your mother was pregnant, she had awful morning sickness and she would only eat certain types of food throughout the day. I'm just warning you that that might happen to you too. Also, Renge, just...be careful" Akio offered one last smile for his daughter before she and Kyoya walked out of his office.

"Wow" Kyoya said after shutting her father's office door "Compared to my father, your father is like a holy saint!"

Renge started laughing, and then gradually, Kyoya joined in on her laughter. Renge looked up at Kyoya and she stopped laughing. Her eyes met his and she remembered his face before they were having sex, and during sex and she remembered his face the morning after. She couldn't believe that this was the same Kyoya that she'd lost her virginity to 3 months ago.

"Was this all apart of the plan too?" Renge asked.

Kyoya stopped laughing instantly and stared at Renge wide eyed. He didn't know what to say, because it was true. It was apart of his plan.

"That's what I thought" Renge said softly before turning and quietly walking down the hall. He didn't hear so much as a sniffle or a sob, there was only silence.

Kyoya just watched her walk. What should he say? He knew that he was mean, but if she knew that that she'd lost her virginity to a man who didn't love her, didn't even like her, that was one thing. But now, it was those two big issues, plus the fact that he planned it. That was a betrayal that she wasn't likely to forgive easily...or maybe not ever. Kyoya had been suprised at how vicious, yet sometimes how sweet Renge can be. He was suprised that she hadn't gotten out of the car when they were in the parking lot of the school, he was speechless when she was still there after him dragging her into her house after her being on the verge of tears, and there wasn't even a reaction for her still laughing even after all that she'd been through today.

Then, something happened. A change in her expression and she asked that stupid question. That's when things went downhill. And after all she had stayed strong through this whole day of hell that he had put her through. Yes, he knew he had. So he didn't blame her, when after all of that,

She just walked away.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Okay, so maybe Kyoya is a little OOC, but this is like dark Kyoya. I think Yoshio was pretty in character, meaning that he cared more about social status and money than anything. So, all in all, I thought that it was a pretty good chapter. Rate and Review!


	3. Attente pour un Signe

The title of this chapter will be understood after reading this chapter all the way through. Until that point, just enjoy that it looks cool because it's in another language. ;)

**Attente pour un Signe **means "Waiting for a Sign"

Now, without further ado...

**Chapter 3**

****

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finding Renge wasn't hard for Kyoya. He just asked some of the maids and butlers if they saw her walk by them, and they just pointed him in the direction that she had went. He eventually found the door to her room, where 2 guards were standing outside of.

"Excuse me, is Renge in her room?" Kyoya asked one of the guards.

"Why?" one guard asked.

"I'd like to see her" Kyoya said.

The guard sighed and knocked on Renge's door "Madame? There's a young man standing out here, he wishes to see you."

Kyoya took a step back when he saw the door open, and a very depressed Renge standing in the doorway. Her face was red and damp from crying so hard and for so long. She wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore, instead she was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt with her favorite pop idol on it.

"What do you want?" Renge wouldn't look at him.

"I'd like to come in" Kyoya said "Since it's Thursday, and on Thursdays we'll be staying here."

"I know. You're living at my house, I never said that you'd be living with me" Renge hissed.

"No, I'm staying with you" Kyoya needed to know more about Renge if they were going to pull off this 'happy couple' shit for the press.

"No! I'd like to have my privacy, if you don't mind. Oh-so-great, Ootori!" Renge mocked him.

"Privacy? Well, I've already seen all of you, Renge. Let's not forget that" Kyoya reminded her and then Kyoya got an idea "That night, you were so hot."

"Shutup" Renge said coldly, looking at the ground.

"Your pussy was so wet, and everytime I added another finger, you'd moan louder and louder" Kyoya tormented her with a night that now, she'd rather forget.

"Shutup."

"And the way you sucked my dick, it was like an art. And it was just amazing when you insisted that I cum in your mouth" Kyoya continued to torment her.

"Shutup."

"And do you remember when you came on my dick and you said 'You like that, don't you?' and proceeded to give me a handjob" Kyoya smirked.

"Shutup! Just shut the hell up!" Renge screamed "I know what happened! I was there! Unfortunatly though, you don't have to suffer the after-effects of that night, I do!"

With that, Renge slammed her door shut, leaving Kyoya standing outside her room, speechless. Kyoya's original plan was to make Renge think about that night and how intimate they were, and to realize that she'd given up her privacy the night she had sex with him. But she was to stubborn. He should've realized that before he said all of those things.

"I'm guessing she doesn't want to see you..." one guard said, chuckling.

"What does she mean by 'the after-effects'" the other guard asked.

"She's pregnant" Kyoya replied.

"Madame is pregnant!?" the guards said in unison, clearly shocked by this.

Kyoya nodded and backed up a bit so that he could lean against the wall. Gradually, he slumped down to the floor. He would wait hours if he had to, but eventually Renge would have to come out of her room and when she did, Kyoya would go in.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 11:00pm when the door to Renge's room flew open and then shut it one swift movement. Kyoya looked up and saw Renge, still in sweatpants, zipping up a sweatshirt. She had a handbag in tow and a pair of new converse sneakers on. Her usual pink bow was replaced by a silk black one.

"Where are you going?" Kyoya asked, adjusting his glasses.

Renge glanced at the young man "Out."

"Out where?" Kyoya inquired as he stood up.

Renge glared at him. She hated that he was so much taller than her, and much stronger. He could easily overpower her. But, she was a very resourceful person, if she couldn't hurt him physically, she'd piss him off verbally. And thank goodness, she knew just how to do that. So, she didn't respond to his question, she just started walking down the hallway.

"Renge? RENGE?" Kyoya wasn't following her, he was just screaming down the hall.

"Why don't you just worry about yourself? You're pretty good at doing that, so it shouldn't be to hard" Renge stopped at the top of stairs and glared at him from down the hall.

"It's like an unwritten law, I have to worry about my child, and since you're carrying my child, I have to worry about you. I obligated to, and believe me, I hate it" Kyoya said coldly.

Renge didn't say anything for a moment before finally saying "I'm going to take a walk, I need to get some fresh air."

"So open a window" Kyoya suggested rudely.

"It's not the same" Renge turned away from him.

"It basically is" Kyoya shot back.

"No! It's not the same thing! Because if I were to go back to my room and open a window, I would still have to sit there and know that one of the most vile men on this planet is sitting right outside the door. But if I take a walk, then at least I know that the most vile man on this planet is a mile away, which honestly isn't far enough away to suit me!" Renge snapped.

Kyoya didn't say anything. He just stood there in silence. The only thing that broke the silence was Renge's feet tapping down the stairs, the sound of some questioning maids, and then the door slamming. Only then did he decide something that would make Renge wrong.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Renge walked down the dimly lite streets. The only sounds were that of passing cars, and the occasional person walking down the sidewalk. But she quickly passed them and then she'd be back to the sound of the cars. She imagined those cars as her dreams, passing her by.

Marry Miyabi. A blue Nissan passed her by.

Become an actress like her mother was. A grey Honda passed her by.

Do 100 different cosplays. A red Toyota passed her by.

Live a happy life. A black Suzuki passed her by.

She stopped walking and clutched her handbag tightly. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd made it through so many things her life already, surely, she could make it through this. She looked up at the sky as tears trickled slowly down her cheeks.

"Mom, I know you're testing my strength. I can handle this because you'd never give me more than I can handle. But please, give me a sign that Kyoya isn't as bad as he comes off to be. In every spare moment, I try to imagine Kyoya as a good man. I try to picture him to be kind, loving, and sweet. Like Miyabi. But he just hasn't came around, and I'm not sure if he ever will. But please, Mom, help me. I need you to help me and guide me along through this. I'm still a kid myself, how am I supposed to handle having a child and getting married? Mom...help...." Renge said allowed, as if her mom was standing right there.

Renge wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hands before continuing her walk. She'd might as well make the best of her time away from Kyoya. As she was walking along, she was stopped by someone who grabbed her arm.

"Hey baby" it was a middle-aged drunken man. He was wearing jeans and a worn out t-shirt.

"Let go!" Renge demanded as the man pulled her farther into the alley. She dropped her handbag in the process.

"Bend over, bitch! This won't take long" the man forcibly bent her over. He unzipped his pants and swiftly slid her sweatpants and underwear down. The man began grinding against her butt.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Renge cried.

At the moment, her mind was in a frenzy. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to protect her unborn child, but she simply wasn't strong enough to do that, and screaming wasn't going to help her. There was nobody around. She kept telling herself that this isn't happening. This isn't happening.

Just as the man was about to start his fun and Renge's hell. Someone showed up. At first Renge couldn't see who it was because she was being gently ushered to the sidewalk where to fell to the ground in a heap. She looked up and saw the man that was previously trying to rape her, being beat up by a rather tall, dark haired man. A few minutes later, the man was running off and the guy who had came to her rescue, turned around and faced her, his hands still in tight fists.

Renge couldn't see who it was until he stepped into the light. But the moment he didnt, she was so greatful and confused at the same time. It was Kyoya. He knelt down beside her and helped her pulled her underwear and sweatpants off because she was shaking to badly to do it herself. Kyoya was actually shaking a bit himself.

"W-Why...H-How?" Renge stuttered.

"Why? Because you're carrying my child and we're going to be married, you belong to me and I won't let any other man have sex with you. Ever. And how? I was following you this whole way" Kyoya admitted.

At first Renge wanted to yell at him because he claimed that she 'belonged to him' and also because he'd followed her. But then she thought about how he'd saved her. He saved _her_. Their unborn child wouldn't be that much at risk, altough there was still some risk. The most risk came to her, and Kyoya recognized that and saved her.

"Thank you" Renge looked at him "For saving me..."

"Yeah" Kyoya mumbled, as he got up as grabbed her handbag. As he grabbed her handbag, something fell out of it. It was the pregnancy test that Renge had taken that morning. Kyoya picked up the small stick and looked at it for a moment "So, you really are pregnant. At times throughtout the past few hours, I'd been wondering if it was true or if you were just lying to get your way and have me."

Renge stood up and snatched her handbag away from him "You really think that I'd put up with your bullshit if I wasn't pregnant with our child? And honestly, Kyoya, there may have been a time when I did want to have you all to myself, but during that time, I must've been high because I can't imagine how any woman in her right mind would want you!"

With that, Renge spun around on her heel and stormed off down the sidewalk. She knew that Kyoya would be following her back home, so she didn't have anything to worry about. Meanwhile, Kyoya was still standing where he had been before Renge had stormed off. He raised an eyebrow at her comment. Maybe Renge's right this time? But earlier, she was wrong. She wasn't going to be a mile away from him if she took a walk, because no matter when, where, or why, Kyoya would follow her to make sure that nothing happened to her. But did that mean that he cared for Renge?

According to Kyoya, it didn't mean anything.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyoya eventually caught up to Renge, and the two walked back to Renge's house in silence, besides the occasional passing car, in which at that point, Renge would note her dreams that were passing her by. Oddly enough, Kyoya thought about doing that too, but then he began to think about dreams that were passing him by with the taking on of this new life, and he realized that he didn't have any dreams that were going to pass him by. But he wasn't going to tell Renge that. Besides, Renge looked to lost in her own sorrow of her mass loss of dreams and with every passing car, she seemed to get even more upset...if that was even possible at this point.

The two eventually made it back to Renge's mansion, and upon opening the front door, they were greeted by a frenzy of worried maids, butlers, guards, and of course, Renge's father. Akio ran up to Renge and pulled her into his chest and gave her quite possibly the longest hug in history. Kyoya quietly stood in the background. After Akio let his daughter go, he had some questions.

"Just where the hell have you two been?" Akio snapped "Nobody knew where you two ran off to!"

"We just...um..." Renge didn't know if she should tell her father about the man who tried to rape her or not, but after a quickly few seconds of contemplating, she decided not to tell him "...took a walk..."

Akio looked at both Renge and Kyoya. Renge's sweatpants were on backwards, her bow was falling out of her hair, and she looked a bit worn out. Kyoya's pants were hanging a bit low on his waist, two buttons on his shirt were missing and the remaining buttons weren't buttoned up right. His jacket was on backwards and his hair was a mess. Of course, Akio didn't know that Kyoya had this happen to him during his exchange with the man who tried to rape Renge.

"Did you two have sex?" Akio inquired, angered by the thought.

Renge's eyes widened and she started to blush. She was embarassed because all of the help was watching, and whispering things to each other.

"Um...well..." Renge felt like the right words were caught in her throat. She and Kyoya didn't have sex tonight, nor will they ever. The sex was a one time thing a few months ago, and that was it. But of course, she couldn't manage to tell her father this because she was to embarassed.

Akio glared at Kyoya "She's pregnant with your child, you'd think that that'd be enough for you. Can't you keep it in your pants?"

Akio didn't give Kyoya a chance to respond. He swiftly turned around and walked upstairs and out of sight. Even if Akio had given Kyoya a chance to explain, Kyoya didn't know what he would've said. He was still in shock. Did Akio know that Kyoya planned all of this? Was he that transparent? That meant that Kyoya would have to go to lengths to make his supposed 'love' for Renge more obvious. He pulled of the now crying Renge's arm and pulled her close to him.

"Let's go upstairs to your room" Kyoya suggested, running his fingers through her hair, which he admittedly enjoyed doing.

Renge had a tendency to forget past wrongs when she was really upset, he knew that she'd be pissed off once she calmed down, but she now she was merely an innocent girl who needed a shoulder to cry on and Kyoya would have to provide that shoulder, despite his unwillingness.

Kyoya led Renge upstairs and to her room. The guards let him in this time because he had a crying Renge with him. As soon as he kicked the door shut with his foot, he picked Renge up and lied her down on her bed. Renge wouldn't let go of her grip around his chest, so he was forced to lie down beside her while she cried into his chest. He didn't know why he let her stay hugged up to him, but he just did. Maybe it was because he was afraid of pushing on her stomach in the process of trying to pry her away, or maybe it was the fear of how pissed off she'd be if she was moved. After a little while, Renge stopped crying but she stayed in the same postition she was: hugged up to Kyoya. She didn't move because of what she'd asked her mom for earlier.

A sign.

A sign that Kyoya isn't a complete asshole.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: It's pretty late, but I wanted to finish this chapter up. I originally planned on posting this chapter on Monday, but unfortunatly, I didn't get in finished in time and then on Tuesday I left for vacation and I didn't get back until late on Thursday night. So that's the reason for the slight delay of this chapter, but I think it was worth the wait. Because in this chapter you get to see how Kyoya might be an asshole in general, but he still has his moments and even though he's in denial, he does still care.


	4. Point de Rupture

The title of this chapter is basically the theme of this chapter. Oh, and someone asked if I chose the name and then write the chapter and the answer is no. I write the chapter and then chose the title. And I also just sorta start writing, I don't have a plan for the chapter, I mean, I know where I want this story to lead, but I usually have no idea what I want to happen in a single chapter (the early chapters at least)

**Point de Rupture** means Breaking Point

Now, without any further delay

**Chapter 4**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At 5:00am the next morning, Renge shot up straight in bed, covering her mouth.

"Renge? Are you okay?" Kyoya was awoken almost instantly as soon as Renge began to dash to the bathroom.

Actually caring, and asking things such as 'are you okay?', weren't apart of Kyoya's plan. They were just natural instincts that just sort of kicked in. So, with that, Kyoya hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to make sure Renge was going to be alright.

Renge was hunched over the toilet, and she felt like she was going to throw up her stomach. She was having difficulties holding back her long hair, and throwing up at the same time. Just as she was about to say 'fuck it' and let her hair fall where it may, she felt another hand move her hand away and hold her back for her. Sure enough, it was the asshole, Kyoya. He knelt down beside her and wiped off her mouth with a washcloth between her taking deep breaths and throwing up.

After another good 10 minutes, it was over and Renge gripped the edge of the toilet bowl. Kyoya saw water drops fall into the bowl. She'd finished throwing up, right? Kyoya looked at her face and saw that the young woman was crying.

"R-Renge?" Kyoya was still holding her hair back.

"I can't do this..." Renge mumbled "I felt like I was going to die, just throwing up. Imagine me giving birth!"

"Your body just isn't used to it, it'll get better, you'll see" Kyoya tried to cheer her up.

As much as he hated her, his heart always melted when he saw her crying.

Gradually, Renge stopped crying, and fell into Kyoya's arms. Kyoya let go of his grip of her hair and let his fingers run through her silky brown locks before rubbing her back and humming.

"Madame Renge?" Saya and Hibiki had entered the room and were looking around her room.

"We're in here" Kyoya called out.

Moments later, Saya and Hibiki appeared in the doorway. They weren't there earlier when everyone was looking for Renge, they were on their break, so they didn't get to hear the news about Renge's pregnancy, and they didn't hear that Kyoya would be living with them for half the week either. So, looking at the sight before them, Kyoya holding Renge in his arms on the bathroom floor at 5:00am, they didn't know what to think. Should they scold her? Should they pretend they never saw anything?

"Care to explain yourself, Mr. Ootori? As to why you're still here" Hibiki asked, of course in a formal manner, none the less.

"H-He l-lives here n-now" Renge stuttered.

Saya and Hibiki's eyes widened "W-What? Why?"

Renge didn't think she could tell them why. Saya and Hibiki had been with her ever since her mother died, and she felt like doing this would be like stabbing a knife through their hearts and telling them that reguardless of all their hard work, she didn't benefit from any of it. She couldn't do that. She'd leave that job up to Kyoya.

"She's pregnant and I'm the father" Kyoya told them.

Hibiki glanced at Kyoya and then at Renge before turning on his heel and leaving her room entirely. Saya glared at Renge, for a few moments before pulling her away from Kyoya, and gripping her shoulders tightly so that she could be sure that Renge could hear every word that she had to say.

"Renge, before your mother died, she told me to take care of you and make sure nothing bad happens to you. I took care of you the best I could. This is your own fault. You're the one who dishonored your dead mother! Although, it wouldn't be the first time you're dishonored your mother, or your whole family for that matter!" Saya snapped "But, you really fucked up this time, Renge!"

With that, Saya raised her open palm above her head and brought it down hard, crashing against Renge's cheek. Saya held her up, but this time she backhanded Renge across her other cheek and then shoved Renge to the ground. Renge curled up on the floor, crying. She put her hand over her cheek. Saya glared at the young woman for a moment before leaving. Kyoya just sat there on the floor for a moment before getting up.

"K-Kyoya..." Renge cried.

"This is your problem, it doesn't concern me" Kyoya avoided looking at her face so that he wouldn't see her tear stained cheeks and give in. Kyoya calmly walked out of the bathroom and out of her room, closing the door gently behind him.

Kyoya walking out on her at a time like that, that was Renge's breaking point. She gripped her hand into a fist and hit it against the hard wood floor.

"Asshole!" Renge screamed. She slowly got up to her feet, cracked her neck, and wiped her tears away. Her anger at Kyoya right now, overpowered her sadness that Saya had reacted that way. And honestly, Kyoya's words and actions hurt much more than Saya's brutal slaps had. Renge stormed into her room, and she noticed Kyoya's suitcase that one of his butlers must have brung over. She unzipped it and saw all of his clothes neatly packed "Oh, well isn't that just freakin' perfect."

Renge grabbed a big pile of his clothes and walked over to her open window.

"Well, he doesn't really _need_ any of this stuff, so I think that it'd look better on the front lawn" Renge growled as she began chucking shirts, pants, jackets, socks, underwear, all out the window. "Stupid...asshole...dick...idiot!"

Renge soon ran out of clothes and she began looking for more stuff of his the damage. Then, she saw it: Kyoya's cell phone. She walked over to her nightstand and grabbed it and walked back over to the window. She seriously thought about the consequences of throwing his phone out the window, and just as she was about to put it down, Kyoya walked it and saw her with his phone over by the open window.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyoya growled "Put my god damn phone down, it's worth more than your life!"

"Oh? This phone?" Renge flipped open his phone and admired it for a moment before snapping it in half "Not anymore it isn't!"

"My phone! You bitch!" Kyoya yelled "If you weren't pregnant with my child, I'd hit you, not I wouldn't hit you, I'd freakin' beat your sorry ass!"

"Mom...if you can hear me...help me..." Renge tried her best to ignore him by seeking help from her mother.

"And stop talking to your mom like she's right there listening! It's creepy!" Kyoya snapped.

"I'll let you in on a secret: I don't care! I don't care that you think me talking to my mom is creepy. I don't care that you think I'm a bitch. I don't care that you want to hit me. And I don't care that I have no importance to you other than the mother of 'your' child. But I do care that you keep saying this bullshit to me, over and over again and ruin my day because I've known the real Kyoya Ootori for not even 24 hours and I already want you freakin' dead!" Renge said coldly as she brushed past Kyoya on her way out the door.

Kyoya stood still for a moment. He didn't know what to say.

_'She wants me...dead?'_ Kyoya thought to himself.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a good 2 hours of avoiding and ignoring each other, Kyoya and Renge were forced to sit beside each other in the back of Renge's limo. Renge decided to avoid looking at him, by texting. She was in the middle of texting a friend from France when she got a text from Haruhi, then she got a text from Kaoru, and then Hikaru, and then Mori, and then Honey, and then Tamaki. They all said the same thing and it made Renge drop her phone.

"What?" Kyoya asked, noticing Renge's fearful and shocked face.

"The Host Club texted me...they said 'Everybody knows' and..." Renge burst into tears "Oh my god, they all know!"

"So?" Kyoya asked, raising an eyebrow, but not looking at Renge.

"So, now everybody will be talking about me, and staring, and pointing, and laughing" Renge continued to cry.

"You've never cared what anybody thought before" Kyoya commented.

"This is different!" Renge yelped as they pulled up into the school parking lot.

"Why? Are you afraid that people will now know that Renge isn't a goody good, and that she is brave enough to have sex with Kyoya? If someone asks me, I'll just tell them that yes, I am going to be a teen parent. I won't care" Kyoya shrugged.

"Well, that's easy for you to say because you don't have to show the after effects of that god forsaken night!" Renge snapped, as she got out of the car. She didn't leave the door open for him, she just slammed it shut and started walking to class.

As Renge walked to class, she realized one important thing: The Host Club was right, everybody knew. As she passed by, people would stare and then whisper things to their friends. Some laughed and a few even pointed. The whole time, Renge kept her head low and just focused on getting to her classroom where she knew her 3 real friends would be waiting. Just as she passed the classroom that was 1 down from her own, she was stopped by a snobby 3rd year named Machi.

"I heard you got knocked up" Machi said her in snobbiest voice possible.

"Move" Renge didn't look at her.

"I also heard that Kyoya Ootori, the man that I love is the father" Machi rolled her eyes.

"Move" Renge was trying to get around her, but Machi wouldn't let her.

"You're such a slut" Machi hissed "And I bet that you don't even like Kyoya."

Renge stopped trying to get around Machi and looked up at the bitchy 3rd year "You know what, Machi? You're right. I don't like Kyoya."

Machi was to stunned by what Renge had just said, that she was almost frozen, which gave Renge an easy escape around her and a quick dart to her classroom. She was almost there when she was stopped yet again, but by Kyoya this time.

"What do you want?" Renge sounded pissed off, because she was.

"I heard the last bit of what you said to Machi when I was coming down here to find you, and you can't say shit like that! Renge, the goal is to make others believe that we love each other even though we really don't! What's hard to understand about that?" Kyoya snapped.

"Sorry, I must've forgetten between being called a bitch and being told that you wanted to beat me" Renge shook her head and walked right by Kyoya. Sure, she was willing to pretend, but he couldn't push her like that because she hated him enough as is. And it's not good for a hormonaly unstable woman to hate you.

This time, Renge actually made it to homeroom, which was of course shocking to her. As soon as she walked in, she was greeted with sympathetic hugs from Kaoru, Haruhi, and Hikaru. Renge smiled sweetly and told them that she was fine, and that Kyoya is being so good to her. Now, nobody can ever say that Renge is a bad actress because she made those 3 believe that she was just fine with the arrangement. Kyoya would be pleased with her, but it wasn't as if she'd care anyway.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a very long day at school, Renge climbed into the back of her limo and headed home. Kyoya had Host Club activites and he said he'd be home later, as if she actually would mind him not being there to remind her of the terrible mistake she made.

As soon as she got home, she was met by Hibiki who took her bag as she slipped off her shoes.

"Where's Saya?" Renge asked. It wasn't as if Renge wanted to see Saya right now anyway, but usually Saya greeted her when she got home from school, not Hibiki.

"She took a personal day off" Hibiki took Renge's coat from her as well.

"Good" Renge said coldly as she made her way over to the staircase.

"I'm sorry for prying Madame, but, good? Why is it good? Do you think that Saya was being overworked and needed a day off or something?" Hibiki inquired, tilting his head slightly and raising an eyebrow.

Renge rested her hand on the stair banister, she stood still on the bottom stair. She wasn't facing Hibiki, nor did she plan on turning to look at his facial expression when she told him what the 'oh-so-kind' Saya did to her this morning.

"This morning, Saya slapped me, backhanded me, then shoved me to the ground" Renge paused to hear Hibiki gasp before she continued walking up the stairs.

"Well, are you okay, Madame?" Hibiki called out to her as she stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Whatever. It doesn't matter" Renge said and then sarcastically added "Thank god, Kyoya was there to help me."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was close to 11:30pm and Renge was lying in bed. Kyoya hadn't came back yet. She knew that she shouldn't care, but yet, somehow, she did. She cared that he wasn't there yet. After a few minutes of debating, she decided to try and find him. First, she'd have to call some Host Club members to see if they knew where he was. So, to start, she called up Haruhi who gave her a quick answer because Haruhi was better friends with Renge than Kyoya and Haruhi wasn't going to lie to Renge. Haruhi told her that Kyoya went over to this one tall, brown haired, girl's house right after the Host Club activities got over with. She said that the girl was a 3rd year.

Tall...brown haired...3rd year. That matched...Machi's description.

Of course, Renge's initial reaction to all of this was: Kyoya wouldn't sink that low...would he?

Renge quickly decided to go to Machi's house to see if Kyoya really would sink that low. She slipped on a pair of flip flops, a simple grey zip-up sweatshirt and quickly tied her hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing sweatpants and an anime convention t-shirt. Renge ran out her front door quickly, she didn't want to be seen. And luckily, she wasn't.

As Renge ran down the sidewalk to Machi's house, her mind was going in about a million different directions. She couldn't believe that she actually cared. Maybe it was just that she wanted to savior whatever small sense of pride she had left, and that was that Kyoya must think that she's a little bit pretty but if he slept with another girl then that would prove that he found her repulsive and that this was all really only about status, that he didn't find her even a little bit pretty. That would just break her, and she knew it. She was clinging to the fact that Kyoya would be loyal and that he thought she was a little bit pretty, but without that she had nothing. She had no reason to even tolerate Kyoya if she didn't even have that much.

She stopped in front of Machi's house, took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. A moment later, a butler answered the door.

"Hello?" the butler raised an eyebrow at Renge.

"Is Machi home?" Renge asked, peering past the butler.

"No" the butler responded.

As Renge peered past the butler, she saw a sight that she never wanted to see, not ever. She saw Machi and Kyoya walking down the stairs, they stopped at the bottom and Kyoya was putting his belt back on. Machi ran her finger down his chest and got on her tipey toes and kissed him on the lips. After a few moments he pulled away and shot her a blatantly fake smile.

"Thanks for tonight" Kyoya fake smiled.

"Anytime, baby" Machi winked at him.

Kyoya gave her one last fake smile before turning in the direction of the door, his eyes were met by Renge's. Renge could barely see him, her eyesight was blurred because of the tears that were filling her eyes.

"Renge?" Kyoya's eyes widened.

Renge shook her head and slowly walked down Machi's front steps and she made it a few steps before she was stopped by Kyoya gripping her wrist firmly. Renge took a deep breath, turned, and looked him in the eyes.

"I can take a lot of your bullshit..." Renge shook her head "...but not this."

"Let me explain!" Kyoya knew that he was in some deep shit.

"What's there to explain? You cheated on your pregnant fiance" Renge sighed "To think that I ever believed that you could change."

"Renge, don't be like that, don't be a bitch" Kyoya groaned.

"Okay, let's get 1 thing straight, I'm not a bitch! I have legit reasons to be upset, so my bad for reacting to those reasons. Secondly, do you ever listen to what I have to say? It seems like everything I say goes in one ear and out the other. I know it might surprise you, but I'm actually a very smart person and I know an asshole when I see one and you're an asshole. Think of everything you've done, and after you think of everything that _you've _done, call me a bitch. Tell me that I'm the bad guy in this situation" Renge slapped Kyoya "Asshole!"

Renge jerked her wrist away from his grip and took off down the sidewalk.

Kyoya was left staring at her back as she walked away, for the second time. This time, however, he didn't think that they would make up a few hours later like before.

But, yet again, he couldn't blame her...

For walking away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: So, I've discovered that I can't write sad parts if I'm listening to an upbeat song. The original ending scene with Renge and Kyoya had a happy ending and then I re-read it and I was like: This doesn't make any freaking sense. So, I re-wrote it while listening to some sad songs and it turned out to be pretty good. =D Okay, someone messaged me, wondering as to why I haven't said the F word once in this fanfic because in my other fanfics, I'm not afraid to say it. Well, this is rated T, for I can only say the F word once, and I'm going save it.

Thank you to anyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it sooo much! =D

Rate + Review this chapter!


	5. Sa Faiblesse

WARNING: There are some smut like activites going on in this chapter. It's not full on smut, but it's kinda smutty (or lemony, whatever you'd like to refer to it as) So, just know that there are some implications of smut, but never full on. It's just like some softcore foreplay. Just so ya know!

**Sa Faiblesse** means Her Weakness

Onto the -slightly smutty-

**Chapter 5**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 months had gone by and Renge was certainly showing. Her stomach had gone from kind of chunky to 'Oh my gosh! Look at her!'. Renge and Kyoya hadn't spoken to each other once in 2 months which must be a record or something like that. It wasn't as if Renge had a problem with not talking to Kyoya, but it was killing Kyoya, whether he'd admit to it or not. Almost every night, when Kyoya was fast asleep on Renge's floor because she'd kick him out of her bed, he would have dreams about her. He had dreams that they were a happy couple and that they kissed, hugged, and held hands. Then he would wake up and tell himself that it was just a dream, and dreams don't mean anything, right?

Kyoya and Renge's relationship had actually gotten to the point where when they were in public, they didn't even speak. And of course when they were at home, they did their best to avoid each other until bedtime when Renge would always force Kyoya to sleep on the couch. But then Kyoya began to think that the couch was comfortable, so Renge had the couch taken out of her room. Renge was determined to make his life just as misreble as hers.

Now, Renge was 5 months along in her pregnancy and she'd already gone in for 2 checkups as of yet, and she was due for another checkup today, but she still had a few hours. So, in her spare time, she figured that she might as well call up an old friend from France.

"Yes, yes. I know, it's a big change for me..." Renge paused "...I miss you so much, Edmond."

_"I miss you as well, Renge" Edmond said through the telephone._

Kyoya who was lazily getting out of the shower, heard Renge talking in the next room, so he pressed his ear to the door and listened.

"You know, you should come visit. I could really use a friend right now" Renge said softly

_"Say no more, my love, I'll be on a flight to Japan tomorrow" Edmond was grinning from ear to ear, like the Cheshire cat, but Renge couldn't see it._

"You will? Really? Oh thank you so much, Edmond! I love you, ever so much! You're the best friend a girl could have" Renge was smiling a sincere smile, something she hadn't done in a long time "I have to be going now, I think the asshole got out of the shower, but I'll talk to you tomorrow morning, before you leave. Kisses!"

_"Goodbye, Madame Renge. I'll be expecting your call" Edmond said happily "Kisses for you as well!"_

Renge giggled a little bit before hanging up the phone, and just as she was about to set the phone down, Kyoya burst out of the bathroom.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was about?" Kyoya hollered.

Renge was shocked "The first words you say to me in months have a hidden accusation behind them? How very Kyoya like of you."

"Answer the god damn question!" Kyoya hit his fist against the wall.

"Why should I tell you?" Renge said, trying to look away from Kyoya because she quickly noticed that he was naked.

Kyoya glared at the young woman for a moment, and then he got an idea. An awful, yet brilliant, idea. He knew how to make her talk. He walked over to her, and hoped onto the bed. He situated himself so that he was sitting behind her, pressed up against her back. He wrapped his arms around her and Renge's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" Renge asked, frightened by Kyoya's sudden advance.

"Ever since you've been pregnant, your breasts have gotten so big" Kyoya whispered into her ear. His hands found her breasts a cupped them. He squeezed them gently and then began making circles with his finger around her nipple. Renge's face turned beat red, and she wanted to pull away from him, but she didn't seem to have the strength.

Kyoya's tounge licked from her jaw up to her earlobe. He then breathed softly into her ear before nibbling on the outer lobe. Renge bit her lower lip, not because she was scared anymore, but because it was starting to feel good and she hated herself for admiting that. One of Kyoya's hands traveled down her stomach and to the top of her pants. He didn't bother giving her any warning, he just let his hand explore underneath her pants.

"You're wet" Kyoya's deep voice whispered into her ear "You know Renge, I'll stop if you just tell me what you were talking about on the phone."

"Don't stop..." Renge moaned.

Renge quickly pulled Kyoya's hand out of her pants and scrambled away from him. Both Kyoya and Renge were in shock with what Renge had just said. She didn't mean to say it, but it was what she was thinking.

"I didn't have to stop" Kyoya hadn't meant to say that. He really didn't mean to, it just sort of slipped out.

"I was talking to a friend of mine from France, Edmond. He's coming to visit...tomorrow" Renge took a deep breath "I really should be working on my project for photography class."

With that, Renge quickly turned and almost sprinted out her bedroom door. The door shut with a thud behind her. As she ran down the hallway, her mind was racing.

_'Why did I say that? Why!? He probably thinks that I like him, that...that...I want him! Which I-'_ Renge thought to herself, but then stopped. Did she want him? Was she just pretending that the night Kyoya and her had sex, was awful? Because after that simple few minutes with him doing that to her, she wanted him to take her. Admittedly, if after that, he wanted to take her right then and there, she wouldn't have objected. Of course, later, she'd blame it on the fact that she was so shocked, not that she was just so horny. Renge shook her head. None of this matters anyway, right?

Meanwhile, Kyoya was still seated in the same position on Renge's bed. He almost didn't want to move. He kept replaying Renge's words over and over in his mind.

_'Don't stop...'_

Kyoya didn't know what to think about this. Did Renge really want him, or was it just because she was turned on by his actions rather than he, himself, as a person. She did have her back turned to him, so maybe she was pretending it was someone else. Like that Edmond guy. Kyoya already wanted him dead, and he didn't know why. It was a strange feeling. A feeling that of course, Kyoya would disreguard.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 hours later and Renge and Kyoya were sitting in the back of Renge's limo, stuck in an awkward silence. The awkward silence had never bugged them before, but for someone reason, on that afternoon, it did. Renge kept swifting the way she was sitting, and Kyoya kept stealing quick glances at her. Neither of them could help it, and neither of them liked it either. It was a good thing that they got to the Ootori Hospital when they did, Renge was close to freaking out.

Kyoya and Renge walked in, and instead of playing up the happy couple act like they had in the past, they acted more like an awkward pre-teen couple on their first date to the movies. Renge looked totally consumed in observing the cheap paintings on the walls rather than caring what Kyoya was doing. Even on the walk down to the checkup room, Kyoya and Renge both did their best to fight the awkward silence. Luckily, once they were in the checkup room, the doctor was waiting there and she was interuppted their awkward silence, which was of course, a relief...to say the least. After Renge was lying on the checkup table, which really hurt Renge's back, the doctor began talking.

"How've you been feeling?" the doctor asked Renge as the doctor gently massaged her stomach.

"Fine" Renge lied. In reality, Renge was up almost every morning, throwing up. After the first time, Kyoya stopped holding her hair back for her. He usually slept through it now.

"Well, that's good" the doctor smiled at Renge "Actually, I just wanted to talk to you about some things. First of all, I've had women give birth in water before, and I've had women give birth outside, and some have just given birth normally, indoors, on a hospital bed. So, I wanted to know what would work for you?"

Renge thought for a moment "I'd like to give birth on my own bed, at my father's beach house. It's right by the ocean and I love the ocean, so it would just mean a lot to me if I could have my first child there."

"Sure, that'd be fine. Then in that case, you should be at the house a week prior to your due date, and we'll send a doctor and a nurse over there as well. Now, onto the next thing, will you be giving birth with or without the help of any drugs such as epidural?" the doctor was writing on a clipboard.

"Without drugs" Renge seemed very adiment about her decision on that matter.

"You're very brave" the doctor smiled at Renge "Next question, who will be taking care of the baby after he or she is born?"

Renge looked over at Kyoya and said this more to him than to the doctor "It will be a combined effort."

"Great, now if you'd just pull up your shirt a bit, we'll do an ultrasound and be done for the day" the doctor reached for the 'cold gel stuff', as Renge would call it "Oh, and today, I should be able to tell if you're going to be having a boy or girl. Would you like to know?"

"Yes, please" Renge said, cringing a little bit when the doctor put the 'cold gel stuff' on her stomach. Renge had never had an ultrasound before. In past checkups the doctor just asked her questions, checked her weight, overall health, and she was done. But Renge had heard about the 'cold gel stuff' from her aunt.

Renge closed her eyes, and kept them closed for a few minutes. She felt some pressure on her stomach and she felt the cold gel spreading a little bit, which sent shivers up her spine. The doctor didn't say anything through the whole thing until the end, when Renge felt the pressure go away. That's when the doctor said something that almost forced Renge to open her eyes.

"Renge, congradulations, you're having twins" the doctor said happily.

Renge's eyes shot open "What!?"

"You're having twins!" the doctor repeated excitedly.

"No, I heard that part...but..." Renge was at a loss for words "...how the hell am I going to manage twins?"

"It's not that hard, Renge. Tons of people manage twins without any trouble. You'll be fine" the doctor reassured her "Now, my secretary should be waiting at her desk with your bill."

On that note, the doctor got up and left, smiling, of course. Renge was still in shock.

"Let's go" Kyoya ordered, standing up.

"Y-Yeah..." Renge agreed.

This was the first time that Renge had agreed with him in months.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Renge and Kyoya just got back home and Hibiki was waiting anxiously at the door, Saya was leaning against the wall inside. It was December 5th, and it was way to cold. As if she'd ever consider stepping outside just to see the 'screw up', Renge.

"Well? How'd everything go?" Hibiki asked, as he took Renge's coat from her.

"Well..." Renge gently shut the door "I'm having twins."

"Wonderful, Madame Renge! Wonderful!" Hibiki embraced the young woman in a warm hug. Hibiki was like a second father to Renge.

"You'll probably mess them up too..." Saya mumbled as she looked at her nails.

"Shutup" Renge rolled her eyes and started making her way upstairs to tell her father the news.

Kyoya would've followed her if he wasn't so damn afraid of her dad nowadays. He could tell that her dad was onto his plan, maybe he even figured it out by now. Kyoya didn't know. But what Kyoya did know was that if he avoided being alone with Akio, he would avoid finding out if her dad really knew or not.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Renge was sitting on the edge of her bed, brushing her hair while Kyoya sat outside her room, reading. When Renge talked to her dad, she told him about Edmond coming to stay for a week, and he was just fine with it.

"Kyoya, I'm going to bed now!" Renge called out to him. Usually, she just opened the door which signified that he could come back in, but since their ignoring game was over, she thought that it'd be perfectly fine for her to just call out to the jerk. Hopefully he'd hear her.

A few moments later, Renge was snuggled down into bed and Kyoya came back into the room. He was dragging a pillow and blanket behind him. Just as he was about to get his bed set up on the floor, Renge said something that she didn't necessarily mean to say, but it just sort of came out, and once she started talking, she couldn't stop.

"You can sleep up on the bed" Renge offered "...that is, if you want to."

Kyoya didn't reply, he just climbed into bed beside her, but he let out an obviously pleased sigh after pulling the warm comforter over his shoulder. Renge scooched over to the edge of the bed even more, trying to avoid any warmth he may have coming off him. She didn't need an incident like earlier to repeat itself. After Kyoya stopped trying to find a position to lie down in, and after Renge stopped trying to situate herself on the edge of the bed, there was an awkward silence.

"Renge?" Kyoya said, almost as if to ask if she was still awake.

"Yeah?" Renge replied.

"Thank you" Kyoya said softly before drifting off to sleep.

However, Renge stayed up for another good half an hour. She couldn't stop thinking of the two words that Kyoya uttered.

_'Thank you'_

Maybe Kyoya isn't a complete asshole. But still, 2 words don't fix 2 months of pain.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Renge's eyes fluttered open and they were instantly met by sun streaming through her window. She looked to the left and found that the edge of the bed was nowhere near where she was now lying. She tried to shift to her right and was immediatly met by Kyoya's face. She tried to move her right arm, but found that it was trapped between her body and Kyoya's. And Kyoya's arm was resting protectively over Renge's stomach. And their legs were a tangled up mess.

Renge tried to move her body but found that her pregnancy weight mixed with Kyoya's grip around her, made that next to impossible. So, she just lied there for another good hour until Kyoya's eyes slowly opened. He looked to his left and saw the nervous face of his pregnant fiance staring back at him.

"Yes?" Kyoya was unaware that his arm and legs were preventing her from moving. He thought that she was just nervous about something, maybe she was nervous about seeing her stupid French friend, Edmond.

"Could you let go?" Renge asked.

"Wha-" Kyoya quickly realized how he was lying "Right..."

Kyoya moved his arm, and then his legs. Almost immediatly afterwards, he slid out of bed and quickly hustled to the bathroom. The whole time, Renge watched with confusion. But once she heard the bathroom door shut, she was snapped back to reality.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? One incident with that man and I'm hanging on his every word'_ Renge thought to herself as she got up and looked at the clock. _11:40am_

That only gave her 20 minutes to get ready. She needed to take a shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast. But Kyoya was in the bathroom...as if that mattered to Renge! She stormed over to the bathroom door, and started banging her fist on the door.

"Kyoya! I need to get in there!" Renge hollered.

"Why? So you can be clean for your stupid ass French friend? I think not" Kyoya said, turning on the shower water.

"Asshole!" Renge yelled

"Bitch!" Kyoya yelled back to her.

Renge crossed her arms, shook her head, and tapped her foot. After a few minutes, she got fed up with doing that and decided to just do things her way and get some quick and easy revenge. So, she quietly snuck into the bathroom and grabbed Kyoya's clothes off the counter and hurried out of the room. Renge went over to her window and chucked his clothes outside onto the front lawn. She knew that history wasn't going to repeat itself in how Kyoya reacted because this wasn't done out of pure anger. She was mostly impaitent, rather than angry.

A few minutes later, and the shower water stopped. Renge was standing outside the bathroom, grinning. She was quite proud of herself. After a few moments, the bathroom door was pushed open and Kyoya was glaring at her.

"Where are my clothes?" Kyoya questioned.

"Oh, somewhere..." Renge giggled.

"Well, if you insist on acting like that again, then I guess I'll just have to get my answer the hard way..." Kyoya smirked and slowly backed Renge into a wall. He dropped the towel he had around his waist before and pressed himself against her. In one swift movement, Kyoya had pulled down Renge's tiny shorts and her large t-shirt. Yet again, Renge was to shocked to react. Kyoya began laying small kisses upon her neck, leaving a trail all the way down to her right breast.

Renge had done her best to control herself up until this point, but she couldn't take it any longer. Renge moaned, not intentionally though. It was just the way that he made her feel, she couldn't seem to help herself.

"Are you going to tell me where my clothes are?" Kyoya's hot breath tickled her ear and just made her more aroused.

"No, keep going" Renge groaned. Her eyes got really wide after that and she covered her mouth "Shit! I didn't mean to say that! I really didn't!"

"Of course you didn't" Kyoya's lips were only inches away from hers. He was acting this way because he wanted answers and he had quickly learned that this was the most efficient way of getting an answer.

Renge was literally shaking. She couldn't resist him, and she was getting so turned on. She couldn't hold on any longer. Renge leaned forward and her lips crashed against his.

Renge did this just as Edmond burst through her bedroom door.

Welcome to Japan, Edmond. Here's your old best friend, Renge.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've been working on their chapter all day (staring at noon until now, which is 9:30pm). Of course, I've taken some breaks, like to eat and check e-mails and such. So, yeah. Thank you to those who have reviewed! (novellover, Ch3rryc0l4, and Stefy_Golightly [idk why that last reviewers review isn't showing, but I got the e-mail from about her review, so..idk])

Oh, and to Ch3rryc0l4, saying the F word once is more of a personal rule. I've already said it once (I forgot about it, hehe xD) So the F word will only be said 2 or 3 times in this fanfic.

Please Rate + Review!! =D I will promise you cookies if you review!


	6. D'amour et de Haine

This chapter totally, 100% lives up to its title. For sure. Oh! And this chapter contains the F word a few times, so if you feel that you are not mature enough to handle it, just cover your eyes and tell mommy about the bad word! =O

**D'amour et de Haine** means Love and Hate

Now, prepare yourselves for,

**Chapter 6**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edmond froze upon seeing the sight before him. The man who Renge had described as the modern day equivilent of Hitler, was kissing her, and she didn't seem to mind. The only thing that Edmond could think of was: rape.

"Get your hands off her! Asshole!" Edmond yelled from the other side of the room.

Kyoya pulled away from Renge, obviously Edmond hadn't seen that Renge had kissed him first. Edmond was about to take a step towards them but, Kyoya turned and glared at him. That's when Edmond's eyes wandered and he stopped his venture towards the couple. Could it be that he felt inferior compared to Kyoya?

"Edmond! Thank goodness you got here in time! He was taking advantage me, in my fragile state" Renge lied.

Kyoya's head spun and his eyes shot daggers into hers "I might be an asshole, but I would _never_ rape anyone!"

"Well, with that plan in mind the night we had sex, it was basically like rape then" Renge was arguing with Kyoya like Edmond wasn't even there.

"Oh shutup!" Kyoya snapped.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Edmond ordered and then yelled "Pourquoi ne pas vous allez mourir, vous penised gros connard!"

Kyoya wasn't to phased by Edmond, so he simply raised an eyebrow "Come again?"

Renge giggled "He said: Why don't you just go die, you large penised asshole!"

Kyoya growled under his breath. Why was he even letting this little French punk tell him off? Edmond was probably about 5'5" and 130 pounds, at most! He was short brown hair and bushy eyebrows. He was wearing plaid shorts, a suit jacket, and a dressy shirt. On his feet were loafers with socks that were pulled up why to high. Edmond was just the stereotypical nerd, square glasses and all.

"Oh yeah? Well," Kyoya paused "少なくとも私は猫の男の子ではない。少なくとも私は、総潅水のように見えるんだ!"

Edmond was shocked by how fast Kyoya spoke, and how well he spoke. Even most Japanese butcher their language at some point. But Kyoya spoke perfect Japanese. Edmond didn't even have enough time to whip out his translator, and after he thought about it, it didn't really matter because his top of the line translator would probably be "WTF-ing" like he was.

"Renge, can you translate that for me?" Edmond was hoping that Renge could.

"He said: At least I'm not a pussy boy. And at least I don't look like a total douche!" Renge sighed "But I'm sure he didn't mean it!"

"Oh, I meant it" Kyoya was glaring at Edmond the whole time.

"Look, can't we all just speak the same language here? It's annoying having to translate your insults to each other" Renge was angered with both of them.

"I'm sorry, Renge. I really didn't mean to upset you, I know how hormonely unstable you are, and I'm so sorry for saying something that likely offended both you and your...boyfriend?" Edmond wasn't sure if he could even say that. Kyoya seemed like a total asshole.

"Fiance" Kyoya corrected him. Kyoya grabbed Renge's arm and pulled Renge into his chest and held her there. He could tell that when he did stuff like that, it pissed off Edmond.

"Let her go!" Edmond yelled.

"She doesn't seem to mind it" Kyoya knew that Renge was probably still to shocked to say anything.

"She does mind it! She talked about you on the phone!" Edmond screamed "She said that right after the holidays, she was going to tell her father that she doesn't want to be with you anymore! She's going to tell him about all of the horrible things you've done and you're going to be kicked to the curb and your family will lose any and all of the good reputation it once had!"

Kyoya's arms fell limp at his side and Renge scurried away. Kyoya stood still for a few moments, purely out of shock. Then he turned and glared at Renge. His shock quickly turned into rage and he began to make his way over to the door.

"Kyoya!" Renge tried to stop him.

Kyoya pulled open the door and before leaving he turned to Renge "Fuck you!"

The door slammed shut behind him and Renge's head hung low. There was an eerie silence in the room that was interuppted by Renge's soft sobs and her tears falling onto the hard wood floor. She covered her face with her hands, hoping that it would muffle her sobs.

"What's wrong?" Edmond asked.

"You know what's wrong!" Renge looked up, her teary eyes glistened with anger and hate "I never said that! I never said that I was going to do anything after the holidays! You made it up!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyoya stormed down the sidewalk. He was so furious! He couldn't believe that Renge would do that to him! He was on his way to Tamaki's right now to talk...more of, rant, about the matter. As soon as Kyoya showed up on Tamaki's doorstep, he began pounding on the front door until one of the maids answered the door.

"Oh, hello, Kyoya" the maid smiled "Tamaki is upstairs in his room."

"Thanks" Kyoya growled. He couldn't hide the obvious anger in his voice.

The maid stepped aside, a bit frightened by Kyoya's tone of voice. Kyoya zoomed past her and he flew up the stairs and to Tamaki's room. Kyoya usually knocked before entering Tamaki's room, but this time, he didn't bother and he just barged right in. As soon as Kyoya walked in, he saw Tamaki making out with none other than Machi, on his bed and she was shirtless. Machi looked over and saw Kyoya, her eyes widened.

"Kyoya!" Machi shrieked.

"Get the hell out!" Kyoya demanded.

Machi grabbed her shirt off the floor and ran out. Tamaki just stared at Kyoya, oddly.

"You'd better use condoms, or make sure she's on birth control, or both! You don't want to fuck up like I did! You don't want to get with a girl who's just going to turn around and screw you over twice as hard! You really don't want a girl like that! A girl who's a total bitch and who doesn't give a shit. A girl who just keeps you around for cheap laughs. A girl who-" Kyoya ranted.

"What happened with you and Renge?" Tamaki knew that Kyoya was refering to Renge. Tamaki also knew the truth about why Kyoya got with Renge, mainly because he always talked to Kyoya about how Renge is 'being a bitch', supposedly of course.

"She's going to kick me to the curb!" Kyoya yelled as he paced back and forth.

"How do you know that?" Tamaki was curious to know.

"She told her French friend about it, and he told me" Kyoya was a wreck.

"As if her dad would allow it" Tamaki lied back on his bed, shaking his head and chuckling.

"Tamaki, you don't understand, her dad actually cares and I'm sure that with enough convincing, he'd be glad to kick me out, and of course file a lawsuit for supposed 'domestic abuse' because Renge will probably tell him some stupid ass lie like that. Then my family's creditability will be in the crapper and my dad won't just hit me, he'll freakin' kill me!" Kyoya dropped down on his knees "What should I do?"

"Well, has Renge confirmed that this is indeed, what she plans on doing?" Tamaki asked "If not, stop stressing! Renge is a pretty straightforward chick, I'm sure that if you just ask her if that French friend of hers was telling the truth or not, she'll tell you the honest truth."

"I'm don't ever want to see her again!" Kyoya declared.

"She's the mother of your child, you have to see her at some point" Tamaki sat up.

"I don't have to do anything!" Kyoya lied down on the floor "I might as well just try to take down her reputation as best as I can, and if I take her down farther than my status, she'll be begging to stay with me."

"I thought you hated this girl? So, why would you want to stay with her if her status is lower than yours?" Tamaki questioned.

Kyoya heisitated in responding "I-I...do...hate her..."

Tamaki chuckled "Whatever you have to tell yourself to get through the day."

"I have to go" Kyoya stood up and left without bothering to say goodbye.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Renge collapsed into a heap on the floor "Why? Why would you say that?"

"Because he doesn't treat you right and you know it!" Edmond argued.

"It doesn't matter!" Renge yelled back.

"He doesn't love you..." Edmond gritted his teeth "He doesn't even like you!"

"It doesn't matter!" Renge insisted.

"Why doesn't it matter?" Edmond paused and thought "...You love him."

"I do not!" Renge yelled.

"Yes, you do!" Edmond knelt down beside her "Look at you, Renge. You're upset because Kyoya is upset, you're crying because this may mean that Kyoya will leave."

Renge looked up at him. He was right. She was crying over Kyoya, that mean that she cared. She...cared? About Kyoya? No way. Kyoya's an asshole, a total asshole. There's no way that she could care about Kyoya, no way, not in a million years...right? She had to find out.

"I have to go find him!" Renge got up and ran out of her room, leaving Edmond behind. Sure, Renge might be pregnant, but she could still jog. She got dressed and on her way out the door, she pulled on her coat and whipped out her cell phone. She called up Tamaki, just because he's Kyoya's best friend and the person who Kyoya would likely go to when in doubt. Tamaki picked up his phone on the 2nd ring.

_"Hello?" Tamaki said._

"Tamaki, do you know where Kyoya is?" Renge asked as she walked down the street. She could see her breath, it was so cold.

_"Yeah...I do..." Tamaki paused "But, I don't think that he wants to see you. He said that he hates you and that he never wants to see you again."_

"Oh...well...thanks for letting me know" Renge leaned against the side of a building "Bye."

_"Yep. Bye." Tamaki hung up._

Renge kept the phone to her ear, even though there was no longer anyone on the other line. She slowly shut her eyes.

_'I don't care...I don't care...I don't care...'_ Renge thought.

She looked up at the sky, down at the ground, and to her left where there was an alley. She dropped her phone because she realized something.

"I actually care about that asshole" Renge mumbled to herself.

She got up and started jogging down the street, she was pretty sure that she knew where Kyoya had gone to, and she was going to find him. She had to tell him that she cared, she had to tell him that Edmond was lying and that she would never do that. After a few minutes, she arrived in front Kyoya's house and she spotted Kyoya walking up his driveway.

"Kyoya!" Renge called out.

Kyoya stopped walking, turned around, and saw her. He was feeling a lot of mixed emotions. He was mad that he had to see her, after he'd said earlier that he didn't want to. But he was also sort of...glad that he got to see her? No, he wasn't glad, of course not. He hates her, right? He was pissed off at himself because he didn't know if he would be able to control his anger towards her. And he was also confused because he had no idea why she was here. Was she here to rub it in that she'd outsmarted him? Or maybe she was here to talk things out? Or maybe she was just here to piss him off because she seemed to be very skilled at pissing him off. That's when he stopped himself and wondered why he was worried about her just showing up?

"What?" Kyoya sounded annoyed as Renge walked up the driveway and met him halfway.

"Edmond was lying! I never said any of those things to him, I would never even consider kicking you to the curb like Edmond suggested" Renge explained, out of breath.

Kyoya's eyes widened "W-What? H-He was lying...and you never said those things?"

"That's right" Renge nodded.

"You could've told me sooner!" Kyoya snapped.

"You don't have a cell phone so I couldn't have called you" Renge argued.

"Well, who's fault is that, that I don't have a cell phone anymore?" Kyoya said coldly.

"If you weren't such an asshole, you'd still have a cell phone. It's not my fault anyway, you can't walk around calling me a bitch and threaten me and say all this other shit and-" Renge was cut off by Kyoya's lips pressing against hers. But unlike every other time, she pushed him away "No! Stop! I am never going to give into your cruel tactics anymore!"

"Don't be a bitch" Kyoya shook his head, annoyed "God, that Edmond kid really fucked up my whole day, the lying bastard!"

"You know, Kyoya, Edmond might be a liar, but at least he's not an asshole like you. At least he doesn't ruin lives, like you do!" Renge snapped as she started walking back down the driveway. Renge thought that she'd won the fight, but when she was at the end of the driveway, Kyoya had something else to say.

"Fuck you!" Kyoya yelled.

"Bite me!" Renge yelled back, flipping him off as she disappeared down the sidewalk.

As soon as Renge was completley out of sight, she collapsed into a heap of dispear on the frozen over sidewalk. Tears started flowing down her cheeks and instantly freezing upon hitting the ground. After awhile, she could hardly breath because she was sobbing so hard.

"What kind of sick joke is this? I can't believe I ever thought that I cared about that asshole, this whole thing is just a sick joke of fake love. I hate him! I hate him!" Renge was so angry. She punched the sidewalk and when she looked at her knuckles and found them to be a bloody mess, but the pain she was feeling inside was much more than any physical pain.

"I hate him..."

"I hate him..."

"I hate him..."

_'Oh my god, I love him!'_ Renge thought to herself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Haha, so, using the F word only a few times didn't work out. I use the F word a lot in my other fics, so I guess you just can't break old habits, huh? Well, at least Renge finally admitted that she loves Kyoya and hey, it's only chapter 6! But Kyoya is a bitter asshole, so it might take him slightly longer...slightly. Anywhos, I know you all love fast updates, so you should be pretty happy with these updates! I'm trying to update as much as possible before the next semester starts and I'll be more occupied (although, you can still expect updates often). But anywhos, I wasn't as pleased with the chapter as I am with the other chapters. Maybe it's just me? And as I type this I remember how I wanted the Renge/Kyoya convo in the driveway to go...okay, I just changed it. The change was for the better, so no need to worry!

Thank you to all my reviewers! I am truely thankful to you guys, truely. Thank you so much: novellover, Ch3rryc0l4, Stefy_Golightly, OhMyGoshsickels, and Livi-kunxXxChibi-chan. Thank you all for your encouragement and suggestions, I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart!

Please Rate + Review!!


	7. Le Luxe de Bonté

This chapter has some VERY SLIGHT, and I can't stress that enough VERY SLIGHT lemony-like stuff. VERY SLIGHT. So, don't go freaking out on me. Anywhos, it took me awhile to decide upon a title for this chapter, so I hope you like this title because it took me awhile to decide upon.

**Le Luxe de Bonté** means The Luxury of Kindness

Now presenting,

**Chapter 7**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After another hour, Renge still wasn't even trying to get home. She was just walking around senselessly. She was having trouble dealing with the fact that she loved that asshole, Kyoya. Renge told herself again and again that she couldn't love him, but when it really came down to it, she did. Renge was so lost in thought, that she had accidentally wandered into a bad part of town, and she hadn't realized it. It wasn't until she felt someone grab her butt that she snapped back to reality and realized where she was.

"Hey there, pretty lady" a brown haired man said in a husky voice from behind her.

"Get away from me, I'm pregnant" Renge thought that maybe he'd back away if he knew her current state. She turned around as saw him. He had brown greasy hair, his shirt was torn up and he was wearing old jeans with holes in the jeans. His coat was to small for him and it looked like his shoes were too. Not to mention that he was had scars all over his face.

"Doesn't matter to me, a pussy is still a pussy" the man almost growled as he lunged forward at Renge.

Renge was stunned when she managed to side step it. Once the man regained his balance, his head spun to face the young woman. His eyes flared with angry as he lunged toward her once again, and she managed to dodge him, once again. Even Renge was surprised at herself, so surprised that she couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. But he smile faded as she felt a hand cover her mouth and someone pick her up.

"We'll take her back to your place" the brown haired man said. The man who was holding Renge from moving was chuckling as he started to drag her down the street.

Renge began crying hysterically and between sobs, she screamed for help. But even those who passed them on the street, didn't seem to care. They all just walked past, some even chuckled. Renge didn't know what sick minded bastards could do this to someone, a pregnant woman, none of the less. They'd walked 5 blocks when Renge spotted someone that she knew, someone that she hoped would help.

"Ritsu!" Renge yelled out for Ritsu Kasanoda who was crossing the street a block away. His red hair was easy to spot in a dark, deserted area like this.

Ritsu turned at looked at who'd called out his name, he squinted his eyes and then called out "Renge?"

"Ritsu! Help!" Renge cried.

"Hey! Let her go!" Ritsu demanded as he ran over to the two men and Renge "Right now, or I'll tell my father."

The man who'd been holding Renge let go of her and pushed her into Ritsu's chest, which Renge immediatly clung to.

"Why do you care?" the brown haired man questioned Ritsu, clearly annoyed that the other man had just let go of Renge so fast.

"She's...my girlfriend?" Ritsu lied. Ritsu had to tell them something, because if his father found out that he saved a girl who he was just 'good friends' with, he'd be furious. He'd tell Ritsu that he had no reason to be protective and then he'd hit him for his actions. So, Ritsu had to lie. And it wasn't as if Renge really cared, she was so grateful that Ritsu had saved her that she would've let him feel her up if he really wanted to.

"I see" the brown haired man said "You the one who knocked her up?"

"Yes" Ritsu said firmly "Now, piss off!"

The two men took Ritsu's anger as the sign to scram, and they took off running back the way they came. Ritsu still held Renge close to him, and he shut his eyes for a moment. It felt good to hold Renge in his arms, he didn't know why, because it shouldn't. She was pregnant and Kyoya was the father, he knew that. He'd even heard about how Renge and Kyoya don't get along from Tamaki. So, it shouldn't feel good to hold Renge in his arms, but it still did.

"Thank you" Renge whispered "So much. I'm in debt to you."

Ritsu smiled at her and took her hand, but when he touched her hand, he felt a warm liquid that he was all to familiar with. Blood. He jerked her hand up and looked at her knuckles. They were slashed in at least 5 different directions and she had stains from the blood running down her fingers, some blood had even dripped onto the ground below them.

"What happened?" Ritsu questioned as he examined her hand.

Renge couldn't say that she punched the frozen over ground, that would make her look stupid. So, she lied "Those guys...it's nothing."

"No, this is a bad cut and those assholes are going to get it next time I see them" Ritsu looked around and then said "Come with me back to my house, we'll get you cleaned up."

"Cleaned up?" Renge didn't think that she was that dirty, other than her knuckles.

"Yeah" Ritsu nodded, pulling Renge off in the direction of his house.

As they walked to Ritsu's house, Renge realized that this was certainly a very different neighborhood than the one she lived in. There were shady looking people everywhere, the cars were beaten up and old, the houses were run down with junk on the lawn. There were homeless people everywhere and people didn't care that she was pregnant, they just ran right into her. That's why Ritsu had to guide her through. The shops had cheap items and pawn shops were everywhere.

Upon arriving at Ritsu's house, Renge noticed one key thing: his house wasn't like the rest of the neighborhood. His house was bright, warm, and welcoming. It had a big gate in front of his and guards all over. The lawn was beautifully landscaped and the grass was freshly cut. The cars parked in the driveway looked expensive and he was greeted by a man who looked to be in his 20's.

"Hello" Tetsuya said, smiling at Ritsu and Renge.

"Tetsuya, will you please start the bathwater?" Ritsu asked, as he lead Renge to his bedroom while ignoring questions from the help in his household.

"Yes, of course" Tetsuya said, slightly confused.

As soon as the pair got to Ritsu's bedroom, Ritsu shut the door quickly and locked it.

"I'm sorry about the people in my house, they're nosy and annoying" Ritsu tried to make the worried Renge cheer up "Hey, at least you're here in my bedroom and not that guy's room."

"Yeah, that's a good thing...thank you, again" Renge said, smiling. Renge's eyes explored the room, but stopped when she found the mirror. Staring back at her in the mirror was a dirty, bloody, messy, version of herself. She now understood why Ritsu had suggested getting her cleaned up and she was greatful. If she'd gone back to her house looking like she did, she would've gotten questioned and yelled at. Then she would've gotten fussed over and she would've hated it.

"The bathwater is almost ready, Master Ritsu" Tetsuya called from outside the room.

"Come on" Ritsu offered his hand to Renge and Renge took it. She wasn't going to turn down kindness, it was something that she'd taken for granted before she knew the real Kyoya. Nowadays, kindness was a luxury, not an expectation.

Ritsu lead Renge to the bathroom and Renge thought that he was just going to let her go in and do her thing, and he would wait. No, that didn't happen. Instead, Ritsu followed her into the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind him. Ritsu's bathroom had white tile floors, a giant white tub, a white toilet, a white sink and a white counter top. Their towels were blue with black accents. The walls were covered in blue wallpaper with swirls through it to represent the ocean. It was quite soothing, actually. Everything looked so neat and clean, Renge was almost afraid that she would ruin the room's good chi if she were to bathe in there.

"What are you doing?" Renge asked, a little bit freaked out.

"Getting you cleaned up. Renge, you're pregnant and I don't want you to have to move a lot, especially not after what happened just a little while ago. Plus, I'm sure you don't know how to properly clean those cuts on your knuckles" Ritsu was right, and surprisingly, Renge wasn't mad that he was right like she usually was with Kyoya.

"Fine, but I'm pregnant and you just keep that in mind when you're helping me clean up" Renge warned him as she pulled off her sweater. She tried to get her bra unsnapped, but for some reason, it wouldn't.

"Let me help you" Ritsu told her. She turned around so that he could unsnap it for her. After a few tries, he unsnapped it, and after see her back a little bit bare without the bra, he felt the urge to help her get it completely off. He slowly pulled the straps down her arms, letting his fingers tempt her ever so slightly. Surprisingly, Renge didn't mind it. It was actually a nice change of pace to have someone being nice to her.

"Thanks" Renge said as she set her bra and sweater on the counter. After a bit of struggling, she pulled her pants off too, but just as she was about to pull her panties off, Ritsu moved her hands away and slid them down himself. His fingers trailed from her upper thighs down to her ankles and back up again after she'd stepped out of them. Renge would've likely done something if it hadn't felt so damn good.

"Hop in" Ritsu told her, offering a hand to her for balance.

Renge slowly sat down with her legs bent in front of her. After she'd settled down in the tub, she felt a washcloth run down her spine. Once it got to low, she felt the same wet washcloth rinse of her shoulders. Ritsu rung the washcloth's water out over Renge's chest because he wasn't sure if she would let him go as far as to clean off any areas of her body that only her lovers had seen and touched. So, he just stuck with cleaning her back, shoulders and face off.

"Can you clean my feet off too, they're really dirty" Renge shifted around in the tub so that her feet were proped up on the edge.

"Of course" Ritsu proceeded to clean off Renge's feet. Ritsu was quite efficient, he cleaned between her toes, under her toenails, the bottom of her feet, and all the way up to her ankle. But of course, her calves were dirty too, so he just cleaned them off as well while he still had the chance. He couldn't trust himself to clean off her legs if they were in the tub, he might travel a bit to far up her leg which would likely piss her off, but then again, she didn't mind when he took off her bra and panties. Regardless of such, he wasn't going to take the chance.

As Renge was putting her feet back in the water, she noticed that the water had changed color. When she got in, it was clear and now, the water was a murky reddish-brown. Brown from the dirty and red from the blood off her cuts.

"Let me see your hand" Ritsu said as Renge showed him her bloody hand "It's not that bad, we just need to clean it and then wrap it up and it should be fine."

"Good, because I have a very low pain tolerance" Renge was slightly relieved.

"Then how are you going to have your child? I've heard that giving birth is like stretching your lip over you head, it hurts so bad" Ritsu said as he gently cleaned off her cuts with a washcloth.

"Children, I'm having twins. And, I know...but I'll try to be stong" Renge tried to imagine herself giving birth, and that of course, made her very nervous.

"Well, I think you'll do fine" Ritsu dried off her hand, grabbed the bandage wrap and started wrapping up her hand.

Renge didn't know about that. Before this pregnancy, she was a very small person and so giving birth wasn't going to be easy. She knew it. As soon as Ritsu was done, he helped Renge out of the tub, dried her off and helped her get her clothes back on.

"Thank you" Renge smiled an appreciative smile. She was truly grateful for his kindness. Ritsu lead her out of the bathroom and out of his house. They took the back exit so that they could avoid all of the annoying help. Ritsu's backyard lead straight to a bridge, a bridge that crossed right over to Renge's neighborhood.

"Let me walk you home, this way I won't have to worry and wonder if you made it home in one piece" Ritsu offered Renge his hand and Renge took it. They started their walk across the bridge, holding hands. About halfway across, Ritsu stopped and spun Renge around to face him.

"Yeah?" Renge wondered why they stopped walking.

"Why are you with that asshole still? Tamaki told me how he treats you, he told me how you and Kyoya don't get along" Ritsu had to know. Was there something that Renge liked about him? Was it hot sex? Maybe he gives her back rubs in exchange for blowjobs? Maybe he pays her to stay? No, that last one couldn't be right because Renge's family was the 3rd richest family in all of Japan, she wouldn't need the money.

"I don't know..." Renge shrugged. She wasn't going to tell him that she loved Kyoya.

"Have you ever considered that maybe you should be with a man who thinks you're beautiful and who still likes you even though you're pregnant and with some other guy!" Ritsu maintained eye contact with her.

"And who would that man be?" Renge didn't think that there was a man alive would would want that.

"Me" Ritsu said softly as he grasped Renge's shoulders. He leaned down and pressed his warm lips against hers. Renge's eyes widened, she was frozen and she had no idea of what to do. It was as if her brain was frozen too because she couldn't think either. Ritsu held the kiss until a voice yelled out.

"You fucking slut!" Kyoya yelled from the other side of the bridge. Kyoya had been looking around their neighborhood for Renge after he came home and Akio had demanded it. So, he spent an hour out in the freezing cold searching for her, only to find her kissing some other man, Ritsu Kasanoda, none of the less. Although, from Kyoya's angle, he couldn't see that Renge wasn't kissing Ritsu back.

Renge pushed Ritsu away, she hadn't been kissing him back, she was just in shock and Kyoya helped pull her back to reality. She spun around and saw Kyoya and started running towards him. She was almost to him when he started to back away. He shook his head at her, his eyes were glistening slightly. Was he...tearing up? Even if he was, he wasn't going to let his body language and facial expression show that.

"Kyoya..." Renge said softly.

"Get away from me! I'm leaving!" Kyoya snapped.

"No! You can't leave!" Renge cried out.

"Why? Why can't I leave?" Kyoya demanded to know.

"Because I love you!" Renge blurted out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: I intended for this chapter to be slightly longer, but ah well, I still think it turned out pretty good. I decided that I need the F word because Kyoya can't truly express emotions with the word freakin'. It's not very Kyoya like because Kyoya is an asshole and doesn't care what he says, so he shouldn't be saying freakin' when there's a word that could work so much better. So, yeah. Speedy updates is what I'm good at, apparently. I've never been very good with them for my other stories, but for some reason, I'm good at them for this story. Maybe it's because I'm so into this story? I don't know. Anywhos, if any of you have a Youtube account, come check out my channel: pinkfroggie06. I will probably be posting a promo video for this story soon (soon, meaning a week, or 2...or 3).

I can't say this enough, thank you to those who've reviewed: Ch3rryc0l4, novellover, OhMyGoshsickels, Stefy_Golightly, Livi-kunxXxChibi-chan, and LOOKITSRICKY. Your reviews really encourage me to write more, so thank you!

Random fact: I hate songfics, they really piss me off. Totally random, but that's been bugging me all day.

Please Rate + Review! =)


	8. Tout est Juste Dans L'amour et la Guerre

IMPORTANT: Hey everyone, some quick clarifications before I start the next chapter. So, I'd like to clarify Ritsu being in chapter 7. He was there because Renge had wandered into a bad neighborhood, and someone had to save her, but obviously I wasn't going to have someone like Mori (rich guy, good family) save her because it wouldn't make sense that he was hanging around in this badass neighborhood. And I couldn't have Kyoya save her because his character wouldn't do that after he got that mad at her in their argument before. So, Ritsu being the rich guy, bad family, likely to hang out in a badass neighborhood guy, I had him save her. Plus: You must admit that Ritsu and Renge together is slightly cute. I said SLIGHTLY. Nowhere near as amazingly hot as Renge and Kyoya of course. xD Also, Ritsu did like Haruhi in the anime, but not in my story, and that's like the #1 thing that I'm clarifying. You'll just see the other clarifications as the story progresses. Dontcha love the word clarified? NOTE: Ritsu is OOC (sorry, I had to have one character that was). ;)

Please note, this chapter has some slight smut.

**Tout est Juste Dans L'amour et la Guerre **means All is Fair in Love and War

Now, prepare for a chapter that is...better than the last one...

**Chapter 8**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"N-No you don't! You were just kissing Kasanoda over there!" Kyoya snapped and pointed at Ritsu

"Yes, I do. And Ritsu kissed me, I was just to shocked to push him away. Kyoya, you have to believe me" Renge took another step towards him "I love you."

"Stop saying that!" Kyoya demanded.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" Renge cried "How hard is that to understand?"

Kyoya shook his head and turned around and started walking.

"So, that's it? You're just going to walk away?" Renge called after him "God, I should've known. I should've known, that you're not not going to change. You're not going to change just because I fell for you. Just because...I love you."

Kyoya stopped and turned and looked at Renge "You don't love me. You're an immature little girl with the false illusion of love in your mind. And besides, I could _never_ love you, nor would I ever want to."

On that note, Kyoya continued walking back to Renge's house. Renge stood motionless on the bridge. She just confessed her love for him, and he walked away. She was heartbroken and pissed off at the same time. It was as if she loved him _and_ hated him so much. Ritsu slowly walked over to Renge and put his arm around her.

"It's going to be okay" Ritsu whispered.

Renge pushed him away from her "No! It's not!"

"Yes, it is. You'll find another guy" Ritsu tried to reassure her.

"He's the father of my two future children, I can't have him hating me forever. Especially since I love him!" Renge glared at Ritsu "You! This is all your fault! If you hadn't kissed me, maybe my confession to Kyoya would have gone a little smoother!"

"Yeah, right. He would've still been an asshole about the whole thing. Want to know whay? Because he _is _an asshole!" Ritsu argued.

"You have no right to say that! You don't even know him!" Renge stuck up for Kyoya.

"Neither do you!" Ritsu snapped.

Renge slapped him and started walking towards her house. She did that mainly because she knew that he was right. She hardly knew him at all. She only knew the basics that everyone knew, and that he was an asshole. She knew that too. On her brisk walk back to her house, she decided that she needed to settle things with Kyoya because she couldn't love him and have him not love her back. He's the father of her future children, after all. And, he's her future husband and she refused to live a misreble life.

As soon as she got home, she chucked her coat on the floor and kicked off her shoes.

"Madame Renge?" Hibiki said, confused at Renge's unusal character. She was usually so neat, and quiet. Not today. He wondered what Kyoya did because Renge's heated anger and mood swings were generally caused by him, rather than her pregnancy.

Renge was halfway to her room when she saw Kyoya from across the hallway. He'd already passed her room and it looked like he was headed for the main bathroom. Renge, of course, decided to follow him, and as he was pulling open the bathroom door, Renge stopped him.

"Kyoya..." Renge looked up at him.

"Damn! For a pregnant chick, you sure catch up really fuckin fast" Kyoya said, in disbelief "Did you say goodbye to you jackass lover, Kasanoda?"

"No, he's not my lover" Renge shook her head.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, Renge followed, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Do you mind? I need to shower" Kyoya said, annoyed.

Renge paused and then looked up at him, smirking "You gave up your privacy the night you had sex with me."

"Touche" Kyoya had to compliment her on that one, it was a very good comeback "Well, fine then, you can just watch me jack off in the shower, with this marvelous clear curtain, it should provide a great view."

"It doesn't even matter, Kyoya. It really doesn't" Renge shrugged as she tried to hop up onto the counter, but that wasn't working out and she kept almost falling.

"Here" Kyoya picked her up and set her down on the counter "You're so clumsy."

Kyoya shook his head at her as he stripped down to his boxers.

"Thanks for that" Renge smiled "So, are you going to shower and jack off with boxers on?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were looking at me when I took these off" Kyoya was grinning "That first time we had sex, you seemed so excited for me to take these off, and you seemed very pleased when I did."

Renge rolled her eyes and looked away "That seems like it was forever ago, now."

"Yeah, but it was only a few months ago" Kyoya said as he took off his boxers.

"Yeah..." Renge sighed "Hey, where's Edmond?"

"When I got home, I told him that he should like Saya give him a tour of the city, so he went with her" Kyoya shrugged.

"Oh..." Renge said, leaning her head against the wall. Kyoya started the shower water, and after a few moments of silence, it occured to Renge that her and Kyoya had a conversation. Not an argument, an actual conversation, no fighting involved. She was going to point this out to him, but then she thought about it. Kyoya could get angry if she pointed this out, so she decided to just keep her mouth shut and enjoy this short period of bliss with Kyoya. A _very_ short period of bliss, because of course, Kyoya had to open his big mouth.

"What's going on with you and Ritsu?" Kyoya asked as he closed the shower curtain, although the curtain didn't make a big difference. Renge could still see him.

"Nothing! Nothing is going on! I told you that earlier" Renge traced her finger along the tiles on the wall "_He _kissed _me_. The only reason I didn't stop him was because I was in shock, I couldn't believe that he was kissing me."

"Oh...well, you smell differently? What'd you two do?" the anger in Kyoya's voice was becoming more apparent, and his hands were bunched into tight fists. It took everything in his power to not just punch the wall and pretend that it was Ritsu's face.

"I smell differently? You smelt me!?" Renge felt like her privacy had been invaded, well, that had already happened 2 months ago when Kyoya moved in with her and she moved in with him.

"You're my future wife, I have every right to smell you and see if you smell like hot sex or semen" Kyoya snapped.

"Well, for the record, I would never cheat. Which is more than I can say for you" Renge shook her head "Ritsu and I didn't have sex and I certainly didn't give him a blowjob or a handjob. What happened was, there were these two guys, they were going to rape me, and Ritsu saved me. I was all dirty, so he took me back to his house and cleaned me up."

"Define, cleaned up?" Kyoya pulled back the shower curtain, glaring at Renge.

"He washed me in the bathtub..." Renge said tentatively.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Kyoya yelled, getting out of the shower.

Renge hopped down from the counter, blocking Kyoya's route out of the room "No! Don't!"

"Why are you protecting him? Tell me, bitch!" Kyoya screamed in Renge's face.

"Because he may be a jackass, but at least he cares! Unlike you!" Renge yelled back.

The last thread that was keeping Kyoya sane, broke and Kyoya snapped. He wound up and punched the mirror. Glass came cascading down onto the ground and Kyoya's knuckles started bleeding like a fountain. Renge backed into a corner, to avoid stepping on any glass. Kyoya, however, remained in the same spot, holding his hand tightly and wincing.

"Fuck!" Kyoya yelled as he looked at his knuckles.

"Wait! I can help!" Renge remembered how Ritsu had bandaged up her whole hand earlier. She grabbed the ace bandage from the cupboard and starting running the sink water "Put your hand under the water and don't move it, it will help. And you don't have any glass stuck in there, so you will be fine."

She unraveled the bandage and pulled Kyoya's hand closer to her so that she could wrap it up. She was a bit slow on wrapping it up, but this was her first time. She was sure that she'd get better. After she was done, she took a deep breath. She felt like she couldn't breath until she got Kyoya's hand wrapped up.

Kyoya kept looking between his hand and Renge, in pure disbelief. He was so mean to Renge, and she still rushed to his aid. She could've just let him bleed, and could've just walked away, but she didn't. She stayed and helped him. Now, she was on her knees, picking up shardes of broken glass and Kyoya was stunned. At that moment, he felt bad. Never before has he felt bad, or even had the thought of remorse cross his mind.

"Get up" Kyoya instructed Renge.

Renge looked up at him "I don't think that you're in any position to tell me what to do."

"Get up" Kyoya disreguarded her comment.

"Fine" Renge stood up, she only came up to Kyoya's shoulder, so she had to literally look up to him.

"Why'd you help me?" Kyoya needed to know.

"I already told you why earlier" Renge sighed, avoiding eye contact.

Kyoya was confused "What? Well tell me again!"

"I love you" Renge reminded him "That's why I helped you, because I love you and even though you might be an asshole at times, I still love you."

"Uh..." Kyoya didn't know what to say, so he just said the first thing that popped into his mind "I'm going to get back into the shower."

Kyoya turned around and stepped back into the shower, holding his wrapped up hand out of the shower. Renge got back to picking up the shardes of glass and throwing them into the small garbage can. After she was done, she sat down on the floor, leaning against the door.

"Kyoya...can I ask you something?" Renge sat, fidgeting with her finger.

"Shot" Kyoya said, as he washed his hair, one handed.

"Were you drunk that night we had sex?" Renge asked.

"No, but you were a little tipsy" Kyoya chuckled "I never drink around anyone who isn't my family or Tamaki because when I'm drunk, I end up saying stuff that I'm thinking of in my head, but are meant to be kept to myself. In other words, I end up telling people secrets, so I don't drink around others. And don't try anything, because I'm very perceptive."

"No, no. I wasn't going to try anything, I was just wondering" Renge lied, but Kyoya believed it. The truth was that Renge was already devising a plan in her head.

As soon as Kyoya got out of the shower, Renge stood up, anxiously waiting for Kyoya to get dressed so that she could head down to the kitchen. Kyoya noticed her eagerly waiting, and as soon as he pulled on his shirt, he saw her open the door. That's when he acted. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the room and against a wall. He was guessing that she was up to something, but he didn't know what. But reguardless of what she was going to do, her mission was currently on hold due to the fact that Kyoya had her pinned against the wall.

"W-What are you doing?" Renge stuttered. She was already feeling the effect of having him so close to her, her knees were getting shakey and she was getting extremely turned on.

"Oh, nothing, just...um..." Kyoya had to think of a justification for his actions "Thanking you."

Kyoya pressed his lips against hers, holding the kiss for a good minute before pulling away and nipping his way down her neck. He was quick with his actions and before she knew it, her shirt was on the ground. It was as if she and Kyoya completley forgot about Renge's pregnancy. Kyoya grabbed one breast and lifted her up with the other. He set her down on the counter because he could tell that she was getting shakey. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him. As he unsnaped her bra and pulled it off, Renge took off his glasses and shirt. They let the clothes fall wherever they may. Kyoya had Renge's pants off in a matter of seconds and Renge had taken off Kyoya's belt. He pressed his lips to hers again for a sloppy yet satisfying kiss. Renge unzipped his jeans.

"Fuck me" Renge moaned.

"Gladly" Kyoya replied in the heat of the moment.

Just as Kyoya was about to pull off his pants, he heard footsteps, and then he heard them stop. Both Renge and Kyoya slowly turned their heads to look out the open bathroom door. Standing in the middle of the hallway was Yoshio, Hibiki, and Akio.

"What the hell is going on?" Akio demanded to know.

I guess it was quite a sight. Renge and Kyoya, who always fought, were almost completley naked in the bathroom.

"I thought you two were fighting earlier today?" Yoshio had heard their screaming argument in his driveway from his office since his window was open.

"Yeah...but..." Renge thought for a moment "...there is absolutley no way to explain this."

"Get dressed" Akio shook his head "I heard what you said, Renge...you said 'fuck me'? You're pregnant!"

"I sort of forgot about that when Kyoya was kissing down my neck and pulling off my shirt" Renge smirked, ever so slightly.

"I don't need to hear that!" Akio covered his ears "Yoshio and I are going to talk wedding plans, you kids get dressed and Hibiki, please make sure that dinner has been started."

"Will do, sir" Hibiki was glad to be able to leave the scene, and so were Akio and Yoshio. As they walked away, they mumbled things to each other about what they just saw.

Kyoya had done what he set out to do: distract Renge...or so he thought. But Renge hadn't forgotten her plan, nor did this strange turn of events change her mind about going through with the plan, this only made her want to go through with her plans even more now. She knew why Kyoya had done what he did, she wasn't stupid. He was trying to stop her from doing whatever she had planned. But sadly for Kyoya, it wasn't going to work.

So, one way or another, later tonight, Kyoya would be confessing his deepest secrets to her. She was going to put something in all of his food and mix it with all of his drinks. And she only needed 1 person to help:

Jack Daniels.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: For those of you who are sitting there saying "Who the f*%# is Jack Daniels?", well, I'll save you the time it would take to google it: Jack Daniels is a brand of alcohol. Yep, there ya go. Anywhos, I know there's been a slight delay in updates and I apologize for that. I got sorta bummed because chapter 7 wasn't everyone's favorite chapter. But, after re-reading it, I figured out why and I just hope you enjoyed this chapter more. But yay, Kyoya is on the path to realizing his feelings for Renge! Everybody clap and cheer! The asshole is learning!! xD

QUESTION: What chapter has been your favorite one so far?

Also, thank you to those of you who reviewed my last chapter: novellover, Ch3rryc0l4, OhMyGoshsickels, Livi-kunxXxChibi-chan, Stefy_Golightly, and Icetiger_13. Oh, and thank you karmonblake for reviewing chapter 4.

Please Rate + Review. You guys have no idea how much the reviews help me out and encourage me to write more =)


	9. Une Réalisation de L'amour

Une Réalisation de L'amour means **A Realization of Love**

Now! A long awaited update. I present you with...

Chapter 9

* * *

Renge crept into the dining room, she was careful to not make much noise. In hand, was a bottle of her dad's favorite: Jack Daniels. She'd snagged it from the fridge when the cook left for a few minutes. Now, she had her eyes set on Kyoya's spot at the table. Once she got to his spot, she opened the bottle and began pouring it into his iced tea. She stirred it with her finger to mix it together, then maybe the taste would be disguised. She noticed that he has lemon squeezed over his fish, so she poured some Jack Daniels over his fish. She mixed some alcohol in with the vinegar he pours on his french fries. Renge hid the bottle before Kyoya walked into the room and took his place at the table. Renge was smirking the whole time.

"Why do you look so damn smug?" Kyoya demanded to know as he cut his fish into pieces.

"No reason" Renge shrugged and watched him each his fish.

Kyoya glared at her for a moment before continuing to eat. They ate in silence for the rest of their dinner. Immediatly after Kyoya set down his fork and got up, he started stumbling around and tripping over his own feet. Renge's plan had worked. She smiled proudly.

"Hey, Kyoya" she stood up "Want to sit out by the pool with me, and talk?"

* * *

The pool area was secluded and the only help that had been around the pool was ordered to leave as soon as Renge got there. As the help left, Kyoya plopped down onto a chair and started laughing at Renge.

"Y-You're ssooo funny!" Kyoya slurred "Y-You just tell them to, like, leave, and they totally do!"

"Yeah..." Renge looked at him oddly before sitting down on a chair beside him "Hey, Kyoya, I have a question..."

"W-What is it?" Kyoya leaned back in his chair.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Renge asked him. Her eyes softened as she awaited his drunken, truthful, answer.

"I-I-I've always thought that you were pretty, even now!" Kyoya slurred "I really want to fuck you, even now w-when you're p-p-pregnant."

"Does that mean that you like me?" Renge felt her eyes tearing up. She wasn't upset, she was just so happy to hear Kyoya say that. Reguardless of what crued context he put it in.

"I-I l-l-ove you!" Kyoya announced.

Renge smiled softly and as she reached out to touch his face, he turned and puked on the pool deck.

"Fantastic" Renge rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Renge's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and noticed that she was lying in her bed, but Kyoya wasn't. She sat up and that's when she heard the water running in the bathroom. She figured that Kyoya must be trying to get rid of the hangover he obviously had, with cold water. She just rolled her eyes and snuggled under her soft white sheets again. She shut her eyes for just a few minutes, imagining a changed life after what Kyoya revealed to her last night. Only minutes later, she felt a cold hand roughly shaking her awake.

"Renge!" Kyoya snarrled, standing above her.

She sat up and moved her brown locks out of her face "Yes, Kyoya?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid bitch!" Kyoya raised his hand to hit her.

Renge flinched, wincing slightly. She defensively stuck her hand out in front of her face, and it was a good thing that she did because Kyoya's hand came down hard, across her palm. Renge brought back her hand quickly after the hit, rubbing it continuously to ease the sting.

"You tried to get me drunk so that I would tell you secrets!" Kyoya roared.

"And I succeeded" Renge said smugly as she inched backward to the other side of the bed.

"Shutup!" Kyoya demanded. His fist came crashing down on the bed, only centimeters away from where renge had been previously seated.

"Kyoya, calm down, I don't remember what you told me anyway!" Renge pleaded.

"You remember, I know you to well!" Kyoya raised his hand again, but this time, Renge didn't move. She couldn't. She was frozen with fear and she remained frozen as Kyoya's strong hand came whipping across her cheek. It wasn't until she felt the sting on her cheek that she actually realized what just happened. Unlike before, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to curl up into a ball. She just wanted to hit him back and tell him what a complete jackass he is.

"Fuck you!" Renge spat at him.

Kyoya glared at the young woman before him for a moment "Everything I said was a lie, I didn't mean any of it! I don't love you! I never have and never will!"

With that, Kyoya stormed out of Renge's room and Renge sat in silence for a few moments. Kyoya's word stung more than her cheek did. Just as she was about to touch her cheek, Edmond walked through her bedroom door.

"Sheesh, what's got Kyoya so heated?" Edmond chuckled until he saw Renge's face. There was a small cut on her cheekbone "What happened?"

"Nothing" Renge lied.

"Did that fucker hit you! I swear, if he did, I'll take care of his wifebeating ass right now, you just say the word Renge and I'll do it! Kasanoda and I both!" Edmond's eyes were filled with hatred and anger.

"Kasanoda?" Renge flinched at the mention of his name.

"Yeah...he's sitting in your living room. He showed up earlier and I told him that he could just stay here until you woke up. We talked for awhile" Edmond observed Renge's facial expression "Did something happen with Kasanoda? Is he the man you love? I knew that it couldn't be that dick Kyoya who you were in love with!"

That last thing Edmund said, killed her, because the hard truth was that she did love that dick Kyoya. The harder thing? She STILL loved him, even after what he did to her. She wished that she could love a sensible man like Kasanoda, surely he'd be a better husband to her than Kyoya will be. Surely, Kasanoda wouldn't hit her, call her names, or lie about his true feelings to her. Although, it wasn't as if it mattered. The buldge in her stomach told her who she had to be faithful to: the dick, Kyoya.

"N-No...I don't love Kasanoda" Renge shook her head. She almost wanted to take that back and lie and tell Edmund that yes, she is madly in love with him. Yes! But she knew in her heart the hard truth.

"Oh...well...I'm going to tell him that you're awake" Edmond said, almost cheerfully.

"No! Don't!" Renge insisted "Tell him to just leave."

"A-Are you sure...?" Edmond was tentative.

"Yes. I'm sure." Renge shut her eyes and when she opened them again, Edmond wasn't standing in her doorway.

* * *

Kyoya was pacing back and forth in the main bathroom. Tears blurred his vision as he periodically threw his fist at the wall. He hated himself for what he did. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he was just so angry and he just blew up. He kept replaying the moment in his head, he kept seeing her frightened face and his hand hitting hard across it.

He understood why he was feeling bad about hitting a girl. What he didn't understand why he was crying and why he wanted to curl up into a ball and just die. He was having suicidal thoughts and he was just hoping that someone would come slap him for the pain he'd caused her. He didn't want to feel this way. He hated feeling this way!

He searched for the explanation as to why he was feeling so lost, but he couldn't find one...well...he couldn't find a correct answer. The only explanation he came up with wasn't one he liked, or agreed with.

"Shit, no" Kyoya kicked the wall "I don't love her! I don't love her! I don't love her! I don't love her! I don't love her! I don't love her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! Fuck her! Stupid bitch! I hate her so much! She should just die! I hate her! I most certainly don't love her! She's just a stupid bitch who I will never and would never want to love!"

Kyoya looked at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His hair was going every which way, he cheeks with moist, and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh my god..." Kyoya continued to cry "I love her."

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Renge sat in the tub, she was trying to wash away what had happened that morning, but in reality, she couldn't. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let her tears fall freely. It wasn't as if it mattered? They'd just fall into the water and then get washed down the drain once she was done with her bath. She almost hated herself for still loving him after what he's done.

All of a sudden, Kyoya barged into the room.

"Kyoya!" Renge squealed, stunned to see him in her...well, their...bathroom.

What he did next really suprised Renge. He began taking off his clothes as Renge watched curiously. But this point, Renge's crying had stopped and Kyoya's boxers slipped onto the floor. He was completley naked and just standing beside her tub.

"Well?" Renge said, impaitent as ever "Are you going to get in?"

"Y-Yeah" Kyoya stuttered, getting in and curling up on the other side.

"Did you just stutter?" Renge smirked. She almost forgot about what happened earlier, until he reminded her.

"No" Kyoya said "Look, Renge, about earlier. I just want you to know something..."

"Kyoya, you so did stutter!" Renge giggled, trying to ignore whatever he had to say about earlier.

"Renge!" Kyoya snapped and then calmed down "I'm sorry for snapping at you, but this is really important and if I don't tell you now, I may never tell you."

Renge's eyes were wide, she knew that this must be important.

"Renge Houshakuji..." Kyoya was actually looking her in the eyes "No matter what I say, no matter how I act, no matter what...just know that...I love you."

If she wasn't pregnant, she would've leaped across the tub and wrapped her arms around him. She would've kissed him continuously and they probably would've had sex. But she was 5 months pregnant and doing that would probably be bad. So, she just started to cry. Not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness.

"Renge..." Kyoya stood up and offered her his hand "I'll try to change things from now on...I promise."

She took his hand and stood up. Kyoya grabbed two towels and wrapped one around his waist and the other around Renge's shoulders. Renge smiled softly and was about to walk back into her bedroom when Kyoya spun her around and picked her up, bridal style.

"Kyoya!" Renge smiled "You have a mischievious grin..."

"Do I?" Kyoya carried her into her room and lied Renge down on her bed.

Renge shuffled to get under the covers and invited Kyoya to do the same. Kyoya was quick to take her up on her offer. As soon as he slide underneath the covers, he threw his towel onto the ground and Renge followed in suit. Kyoya pulled her close to him and began kissing her all over.

"God, I love you" Renge moaned "I love you so much."

Just then, the door to her room opened.

"I got rid of that Ritsu guy, he's kind of scary when he's angry" Edmund's voice was calm and then a shrill yell was heard upon him seeing Renge and Kyoya.

"Edmund!" Renge and Kyoya yelled at the same time.

"What the hell!?" Edmund screamed.

"Edmund...I can explain this, I swear!" Renge pleaded.

"You know what Renge, normally, I would let you explain yourself. But not this time, I'm done. Renge, I've known you for years and you're still my friend but I can't take this bullshit!" Edmund cursed "I'm leaving Japan tonight. I'll just pack my stuff and be gone."

"Edmund!" Renge protested.

"I hope your child is as beautiful as you, Renge. And as for you Kyoya, you'd better wake up and realize what you have" Edmund turned around "Goodbye."

The door clicked shut and Edmund was gone, but Renge and Kyoya still stared at the door. Renge thought that maybe he'd return in a minute to say that he was just kidding but after a few minutes of waiting, she knew that this wasn't going to happen.

"Renge, I'm sorry, I know he was your good friend" Kyoya tried to make her feel better.

"I'll be fine" Renge gave him a reassuring smile "It's not like he walked out of my life, he just left my house."

"Yeah, see?" Kyoya agreed with her.

"Yeah!" Renge smiled "I feel a lot better knowing that!"

"Now," Kyoya wrapped his arms around her "Where were we?"

"Right about here..." Renge leaned forward and met her lips with his.

* * *

Author's Note: LLLLOOOOONNNNGGGGG awaited update! I'm sorry for the long delay, I've been very, very busy. So, I hope you enjoyed chapter 9! I hope to have chapter 10 out soon.


End file.
